Diary
by angela123111
Summary: Diary of the daughter of a supervillian. Moved this from Batman's Animated Series due to lots of allusions to yj. Included 10 year arc.
1. TwoFace

Dear Diary,

Daddy brought me to Uncle Harvey's place. He says he will have to go away for a couple of weeks and then come home. I'll miss him but I have to be brave for Daddy, because he's the toughest guy out there and I am Daddy's little girl. Also he always comes back, no matter what.

I like Uncle Harvey. He looks scary but he's nice. He even teaches me bits and pieces of the law. Whatever that is. Uncle Harvey says knowing the law would be very useful in the future. He always chuckles when he says that. Don't know why.

Daddy says to learn from Uncle Harvey because he is my "law" teacher and supposed to teach me right from wrong. The only bad thing is that Uncle Harvey mostly teaches me laws for murder. Daddy says murder is when someone makes someone else go away for a very long time. Does that mean someone is murdering Daddy? I wouldn't like that.

Daddy is my only family, unless you include Uncle Harvey, Uncle Eddie, oh there is too many to name. But Daddy is my only blood relative, at least that's what Daddy says. He says Mommy went to a good place and can't come back. I don't exactly understand what that means.

Oh yeah. Today Uncle Harvey let me play with a new toy. He says it's a special toy that will protect me in the future. He calls it a "gun". It looks so cool! I've seen them before. Daddy says he'll never use guns because they are extremely boring unless it shoots a little flag out.

Uncle Harvey says not to aim it at anyone one and only hit the can off the wall. He says I can only aim it at people when I'm older and the people have to be mean and dangerous. Sometimes I wish he stops speaking in big words. Oh well I tried to shoot it by pushing the little trigger thingy on it and it felt like the gun went back then forward again. The little ball thingy came out and it hit the wall.

Uncle Harvey says this type of gun is called a bebe gun. He says if I accidently shoot anyone it won't kill them. And again big words don't know what they mean.

Uncle Harvey was watching and smiled well half smiled. He bent down and held onto my arms to help me aim at the can. He said to keep my hand steady and aim carefully. He moved my hands into the middle and told me to shoot. I pulled the trigger and I hit the can. I was so happy. I hugged Uncle Harvey and thanked him.

He kissed my forehead and then we had dinner. It was good lasagna. Then Uncle Harvey told me to brush up and change into my PJs. I wore my favorite ones. The ones with the jokers. It reminds me of Daddy, always smiling. I hope he's okay.

So I'm going to sleep with Uncle Harvey in his room. I can't sleep by myself yet. But don't tell anyone, okay? So I'll write into you tomorrow, until then be good.

* * *

How is it?


	2. Riddler

Dear Diary,

Today I get to go to Uncle Eddie's house. His home is always fun to play in. Uncle Harvey dropped me off after he told me had to take care of someone. Isn't he sweet? I gave a kiss to Uncle Harvey before he left and then held onto Uncle Eddie's hand. I waved goodbye to Uncle Harvey as he drove off.

We went inside Uncle Eddie's place. Uncle Eddie usually teaches me big words and how to do math. Sometime Uncle Eddie starts to go crazy and speak in only riddles. Once he told me if he goes like that hit him in the head a bit.

Well he was going crazy again, so I hit him in the head with a couch pillow. Then Uncle Eddie said it was time to practice reading and writing. I'm okay with writing it's just I'm really bad at saying some of the words.

Uncle Eddie wrote "Batman is extremely fun to mess with."

I said "Batsy is extwemeley fun to miss with."

The good thing is Uncle Eddie thought it was cute and just kept going.

This time he wrote. "I am the most awesomest villain in the world."

I read it and told him he wasn't and then said he is one of them. I think Daddy is the best, and he knows it. He was still happy I thought of him so highly.

I still had to say the sentence. "I am the most awesomist villin in the world."

Uncle Eddie said "Not yet, young cricket. You will first have to defeat the master."

I looked at him funny and tilted my head. He chuckled again and pet me on the head. He reminds me of Daddy when he chuckles because Daddy laughs a lot.

He kept teaching me words and I tried to remember them. I could sort of. Well afterwards (that's one of the new words) Uncle Eddie told me to it's time for a break. I ran off to the usual spot. Uncle Eddie followed me. Uncle Eddie has these cool toys that look just like the superheros and supervillains in real life.

There was one of Daddy and one of Batsy and there all these contraptions with them. Uncle Eddie said he'll play as Batsy because it's only fair for me to play as Daddy.

Uncle Eddie started to be all commando as Batsy and used his imitation of him for fun.

"Stop what you're doing is illegal. Stop before I have to hurt you!" He said. We both laughed because Batsy doesn't talk like that.

"HA HA HA! No one can stop me for blowing up the bug muesum. Not even you Batsy!" I said moving Daddy's doll with his arms raised. I really hate bugs. They are SO Scary!

"Ah but people need those bugs so people can eat them!" He replied laughing. I made a disgusted face at him and pouted.

"Well they'll go hungry then. I already set bombs in all the places bugs will be and kill them all!" I yelled out, making Daddy's figure ready to blow up the bombs.

"No, you'll kill innocent people!" Uncle Eddie mocked sadness, and made Batsy jump towards Daddy.

I made Daddy press the button and I made a BOOM sound. Uncle Eddie made Batsy fall down and pretend to die. We both giggled at our game.

Bad news was after the game I had to go back to learning then we ate lunch and dinner. I cleaned up and then slept with Uncle Eddie.

I hop Daddy has sweet dreams.


	3. Joker

Dear Diary,

He's back! Daddy's back! This morning I woke up and I was back home! Home is my favorite place to be. It is a huge ginormous house on a huge hill. Not a lot of people know that we own it. So some people tries to break in and all that, until Daddy put in a really big security system in the house. It also helped that two big hyenas live outside of the house.

Well so I woke up in my room with all my dollys and stuffed animals just where I left them. I ran out of my room and went straight into Daddy's room. His room is extremely big and has all these gadgets and pretty colorful stuff. Daddy says it's dangerous to touch them until I understand what they are and use them.

Daddy was working on something. It looked like a water gun. I stood next to him. "Daddy."

He looked at me smiling even wider. I hugged him.

"Daddy I'm so glad you're back! You even brought me home. Did you say 'Goodbye to Uncle Eddie for me?'" I asked.

"Yep. Were you good at Harvey's and Eddie's places?"

"Of course and I helped Grandpa with a cereal killer."

Daddy looked worried. "Cereal killer? Don't you mean serial killer?"

I shrugged not knowing the difference.

"Well at least you're okay." He patted my head. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Okay, then." Daddy got up and I followed him into the kitchen. Daddy makes the best pancakes because he puts a lot of maple syrup on them.

Daddy finished making them. I waited until Daddy sat down until I attacked at the pancakes. They were so good!

"Slow down or you'll choke."

I did and drank some milk.

Daddy looked at me as he drank his coffee.

"Princess what would you do if I started being with other woman?" I looked at Daddy and stopped eating. What a strange question.

"I'd be happy I think. I don't know. You've never been with any other lady that I've ever seen. And I'm the only girl you're always with."

"Well I've met someone. She is normal in a sense. She could be a good mommy to you."

"Mommy? But I already have a mommy and I have you!" I said thinking it was an obvious thing.

"Okay how about an Aunty?"

I shrugged. "Sure why not."

"Okay." Daddy pet my head as I began eating again. "Her name is Harley. You can call her Auntie if you want."

I nodded and kept eating. I stopped then looked at Daddy. "Where did you meet her?"

He looked sad and a bit confused. "I- I met here when I was away. She worked there."

"Ah." I finished my pancakes.

I don't really mind Daddy being with another woman. It's just strange.


	4. Harley Q and the bank robbery

Dear Diary,

She came and I really don't like her. Her voice is too high. She treated me like I was some idiot and she was way too close to Daddy.

She kept calling me "Sugar." I am not some kind of food. So she tried to be nice I think and made lunch. It was some kind of black thing that smelled funny. It looked worse then the time I put an egg and cup ramen with no water in the microwave. Let's just say Daddy found the newest thing to scare people with.

I didn't want to eat so I pushed it away. They didn't even notice. I glared angrily still didn't notice. I even started tapping at the table with the fork and knife. Nothing.

I puffed my cheeks out, nothing. So I poured my food into the trashcan, and left.

"I'm done!"

"That's good, darling." Daddy said but kept looking at her.

I went into Daddy's room and took a ball that makes a person freeze in place. But then I thought Daddy will get mad if I do that and it's extremely scary when that happens. So I put it back.

I tried to think of a way to make Daddy stop being with her. I knew he liked her a lot so maybe if I'm lucky as he gets to know her. He won't like her and then be normal again.

I went back outside and went to my room and packed a bag of clothes, toothbrush, the essentials, and I went back out.

"Daddy I'm going to Uncle's!" I yelled to him as I was heading out of the front door. No response.

I pouted again and went out. Hey I did tell him where I'm going. So I went outside and down the hill to the enormous gate. I unlatched it and pushed then I locked it and headed toward Uncle Harvey's place.

Daddy says when in doubt choose the less crazy one.

So when I was walking a car passed by. It was the neighbor's , and when I say neighbor I mean the guy who lives on the other huge hill a couple miles away from us. If I remember correctly I think his was Bruce something. I don't remember. I waved to him and he looked at me and waved a little, then kept driving.

A while later when I got into the city, I remember that I forgot I was supposed to call Uncle Harvey first before I go visit him. I stopped at the sidewalk and went into the building closest to me. It was a bank. So I went inside and there were these three men in black masks pointing guns at the people. I thought they may let me borrow a phone.

I went to the guy closest to the door and I tugged onto his sweather. He looked at me in surprise.

"Can I please use your phone?" The guy stared for a bit but pulledd out his phone and gave it to me. I punched in Uncle Harvey's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Harvey can I please come over?"

"Sure."

"Also can you please pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"Hold a sec." I tapped to the guy again. "Which bank is this?"

The guy replied "Gotham National."

"Thank you." I said to him then I told Uncle Harvey.

"What! Okay I'll be right there." and he hung up. I handed the phone back to the guy and thanked him.

Another guy noticed what I was doing and yelled at the guy who let me borrow his phone. Here this is easier to explain Guy A is the one with the phone. Guy B is the guy yelling, and Guy C is the other one pointing his gun at the clerk.

So Guy A was telling him what I did and Guy B said some very nasty words that Daddy would have killed him if he heard them being said in front of me. Guy A then started to yell back and a while after asked me to sit down with the other people against the wall. Guy A and B started yelling at each other again then Guy C yelled at both of them to be quiet.

A couple minutes later, Guy C got a couple bags of money and told the other guys to go. As they headed to the door, Uncle Harvey was standing there with two of his associates behind him.

The guys were really scared. Uncle Harvey looked around the room and saw me. Then he got really angry and told his associates to handle the guys. Uncle Harvey went to me, the other people fidgeted and paled.

"You okay?"

"Yep. One those guys lent me his phone to call you." I stood up and pointed at the guy.

"Okay. Seriously how did you walk into a bank robbery?"

"I needed to borrow a phone and this was the closest place."

Uncle Harvey sighed and then held my hand.

"Come let's go." he then told his associates to tie the guys up and then go.

So we left in Uncle's car, then a few minutes later police passed us. Wow they took a long time.

I just put my head on Uncle's shoulder and fell asleep.


	5. Horrible people and the monster

Dear Diary,

Something weird has happened. Well I was watching T.V. and the lady was talking about a murder case The lady on T.V. said that it was crazy guy that was in love with a prodituse don't know what that is. So after the murder case they talked about a bank robbery. How strange they said that the bank that was robbed was the one I was in.

There were some people on the T.V. that were at the bank and they said "Two-Face barged in during the bank robbery. His thugs beat up the robbers, tied them up. After Two-Face left with some little girl, it was so bizarre!"

How strange. Who's Two-Face? Do they mean Uncle?

I called out to him. He came in a few minutes after.

"What is it?"

"Uncle, who's Two-Face?" I asked him.

"Uh?" Uncle looked at me as he didn't know what to say. "Well,"

I looked at him. "Is it you?"

"Yeah. The people of Gotham called me that after my accident." He tried to explain.

"Why? That sounds like a horrible thing to do."

"Because they are horrible people. When they see something that they don't like, they will call the person names and sometimes they attack them." Uncle looked at me seriously.

"They are horrible people! Uncle didn't do anything wrong!" I started crying at this point and just kept crying my hear out as Uncle held me close.

After a while, I think I fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, Uncle Harvey told me that Daddy saw the newscast and almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find me earlier. Well I did tell him I was going to Uncle's. That evil woman made Daddy not even hear me. She must be a monster in disguise! Oh no, poor Daddy! I wish she would go away forever! She might eat Daddy!

Uncle is going to send me home now. I hope the monster will be gone when I get home.

* * *

POLL


	6. Scared

Dear Diary,

SHE'S STILL HERE!

She had this very fake smile pretending that she was worried and all. Yeah right. I just stared at her and pretended to like her.

Daddy just kept hugging me until I couldn't breathe. It was so nice. All I need to do is make her go away and I get to have him all to myself.

Daddy just mostly said things like, "We were so worried" "We went out to look for you (as in her)" "What was I thinking?" things along that line.

I told Daddy that I was going to Uncle's which usually meant Uncle Harvey, since Uncle Eddie always disappears more and I can never find him. He once said aliens abducted him. Yeah that's what he said. The only alien I know might be Brainiac, but usually he's usually at Metropolis and only comes here every once in a while.

Well so Daddy doesn't remember me saying it. I think he didn't hear for being so distracted with the she-devil. Now what was that word Uncle Harvey said about women? They were pitches? Or was it beaches? No I think it was leeches, because the others don't make sense.

Daddy is mostly glad that I'm safe and he isn't mad. You can tell when he's mad. His smiles widens and his eyebrows go downward. It's very creepy and scary. So I try my best not to make him mad. Worried is okay worried is always better. Just not mad.

She on the other hand looked at me angrily. Daddy was looking at me so he couldn't see her. Oh my, it looked a giant black shadow was surronding her and it got bigger and bigger. I screamed at her. Daddy looked behind him and the black shadow disappeared and she acted as if nothing had happened.

Daddy looked at worringly and I just whimpered out I'm fine and ran to my room and locked the door and took my bunny and hid under the bed.

I should tell Uncle Harvey about this and maybe he can help. Even Batman would be okay. Just as long as she leaves and never comes back.

This just makes me think are all woman like this. I don't want be like her when I grow older. I just want to stay with Daddy and Uncle Harvey, Eddie, and Doc. Also Bane, Grandpa, and I guess Batman too. Even if I only see him, when Daddy takes me along his adventures.

I pray to whatever God or what not is out there please make her go away.

* * *

Poll. Also too dark?


	7. Jewelry

Dear Diary,

Today has been a good day. After the evil witch saw something that looked like a pack of rats, she started screaming at Daddy and left.

Daddy didn't know what she was screaming about and just watched as she left.

He shook his head. "Women are so strange." and so he didn't think much of it.

So later Daddy said we were going on a trip to a jewelry store. That sounded...kind of boring but Daddy wanted to go.

Well, before we went, Daddy put a top hat on me and into a red blazer with a white mask that covered part of my face. I never understood why people who wear masks that cover part of their face count that as a disguise. You know a person can tell who it is if you see them with and without it. Well that's what Bane says anyway.

I asked Daddy why I had to dress up like this. He said it for my protection. From what though? is what I was thinking at the time.

We went to the jewelry store with some really big guys and one of Daddy's weird machines. It looked like a giant flower with lots of big shiny things on it. We were in this big truck you know that carry lots of things.

Well after like 10 minutes, we got there. Daddy told me to stay with him as close as possible. Then the big guys rolled out Daddy's machine and put it in the store, there was a large pop and poof sound then Daddy and I went in. There was this pink smoke and two of the big guys rolled back the machine to the truck and the other two wore huge masks that made them look like giant bugs, and they were stuffing as much jewelry in the bags.

I looked at all the other people in the store. They all had these big goofy smiles yet they looked asleep.

"What do you think, Sweetie? Thought it would be boring?" Daddy asked me.

"I think the people look funny and it smells like home." I told him. "Do I need to wear those huge masks,too?" I pointed at the big guys.

"No, I think you're so used to the gas, it won't work on you." Daddy said, patting me on the head.

I looked at him, as the big guys finished and ran back to the truck.

"Okay it's time to go." Daddy said and we went back to the truck.

We went on another trip to a warehouse. After what felt like forever, Daddy got the bags with things he liked and the big guys got the rest.

Then we went home, and Daddy dumped the bags out.

"Sweetie, for being a patient little girl, you get to choose 3 pieces of jewelry before I put them in the basement." He smiled, well his eyes smiled and he pet me on the head again.

I was so happy and I looked through it like they were toys. So I looked through them and there were some really old pieces in the piles.

There was even something that wasn't really jewelry. A gold pocket watch that had really thick gold chains. On the face of it was a pretty leaf pattern. I opened it and it worked. I put it to my ear and listened to the nice ticking sound. I really liked it.

Got one now the next one was of course a diamond ring. I can see myself getting married to a prince on a dark, black horse. I know every little girl's dream, but I can seriously see it. Unless Daddy scares him away then a guy who can stand Daddy and is just like the rest of my family, that would be nice.

But the third piece was hard. What to choose what to choose. Earrings? Nah, I swore to myself never to get any piercings since the day Doc had to give me my shots. So painful.

I looked over and saw a very pretty ring. It had a very dark red color stone and it was so mesmerizing. So I took the three pieces and told Daddy I was done.

Daddy looked over the three pieces. "Hm, didn't know you like the antiques." He gathered them up and put them in the basement. Daddy built something between a safe, a safe house, and a prison, but in a warehouse type way. It is built tougher than Fort Knox and safer than a bomb shelter/ anti-nuclear thinamajig. So when anything happens hide in the basement. There isn't even a real door to it. Daddy made it look like part of the walls then put lots of cement reinforcements behind it and only a special key that Daddy and I only have. I keep mine in my bunny since it's always with me.

Daddy came back up and went to me. He told me to turn around and he took the pocket watch and put it around neck.

Daddy pet me again and then went to the kitchen to make dinner. I went upstairs and put the rings in a this hole in my room. You can lift up the floorboard and I have this little box and I put my rings in it. Now I'm placing you here, as I always do. Good night.


	8. Robin

Dear Diary,

I'm in love, I think. Well, after Daddy went away again, don't worry he'll usually comes back in a week or two, I'm staying with Uncle Eddie. Uncle Harvey said he had business to do or else I would stay with him most of the time.

Well Uncle Eddie was looking for a new hideout and one of the buildings he chose was an old puppet factory. It was so creepy, all those eyes staring at you. The chills.

So I went to the roof after telling Uncle Eddie, and looked at all the people down below. They looked like little bugs, I hate bugs so much. I glared at them after I thought about that.

Then something zoomed by me, I looked. It was some huge guy in a cape. He was bigger than Gorilla! Oi, it was horrible. He almost knocked me off the roof. Unfortunantely, I wasn't in the clear. There was a black plane that zoomed after him. That was what knocked me over the roof. So I screamed and saw that the pilot in the plane saw then opened the top of his plane, and he jumped out. Not the pilot but this guy who had red clothes on and a cape. He had a black mask over his eyes. He was so cute. Oh god, I sound so girly. Daddy says to be tough and only like boys when I'm an adult. Yeah, adult... He's still cute.

Well he dived towards me and then took out something and shot a hook out and then we swang to the ground.

He asked if I was okay and I nodded. I asked what his name was and he said Robin, like a bird. He then said he had to go and he left. I waved bye to him and went back inside te warehouse.

Uncle Eddie saw me and put his hand to my face. He asked if I had a fever and I shook my head. He pat me on the head and told me to sit in the chair and review some of the work again. Something called meta-something or other and do math tables like 2x2=4 and 12^2 is 144. I once asked Uncle Eddie if other kids do exactly the same work as I'm doing and he replied that I'm like a sponge of information. I just looked at him not understanding a word and then he started giggling againg so I hit him with the textbook.

I finished them in like an hour and kind of fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in Uncle Eddie's bed and it was nighttime. Uncle Eddie was outside in the living room. I could tell by his giggling and laughing that he was devising some sort of plan. Oi, just hope he doesn't do it until I leave Doc's house. His house may be cold but at least Doc doesn't do any planning when I'm there. Also sometimes he has sea-lions around.

I fell asleep thinking about what happened that day, mostly about Robin. Oh, my face is getting hot.


	9. Scarecrow and Normal

Dear Diary,

I met someone new today. He says his name is Scarecrow. I'll just call him Straw, it's easier. He was doing what normal do. Terrorizng people. So I talked to him, asked him many questions. I found out that he used to work at someplace where crazy people go and he said that there was some kind problem with a doctor there before him anyway, and she ran off with one of the patients. I asked him who and well the response was surprising. He said it was Daddy.

I said that was impossible since Daddy isn't crazy. He's perfectly normal.

Straw said "No, he has many issues and has to be in control of the situation. Something of a god complex."

I sort of understood of what he was saying but the next was so confusing.

"Normal people do not have green hair, white skin, and only smile all day. Normal people will run away at any sign of danger and most of them do not terrorize people on a daily basis. They are cowards and weak."

How is that normal? Daddy said that was normal. I told him a little bit of the bank problem.

He looked at me shocked and then laughed. " You walked into a bank robbery and didn't know about it? Either you are very sheltered or you thought that was normal, or something."

I told him I thought it was normal for people to go in banks wearing ski masks. It wasn't unusual. I mean the big men that help Daddy and Uncle Harvey and Eddie all wear masks.

"Am I not normal, then?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Normal kids would be running away fro me, yet you're here talking to me. I mean, heelllo? My face is now a burlap sack that would usually mean scary or creepy."

I shook my head and said that was normal.

He rubbed his eyebrows and looked at me. "How old are you?"

"6, going on 7 soon. Why?"

"Oh my..Kid who raised you?"

I looked at him, blinking. "Daddy."

"And that would be?"

"The person we were talking about."

"...WHAT! You mean you're the Joker's kid!"

I nodded. Why would that be surprising. Okay we don't look exactly alike. Daddy says I look more like Mommy, with my brown hair and face and all. But I have green eyes like Daddy and my nose is sort of like except much smaller of course.

Straw looked at me scared, which was strange.

"Sorry, kid! I can't be messing with you or I'm going to be killed!" He yelled when he ran off.

Strange. Why shouldn't he be talking to me? Oh well. At least I found out where Daddy has been going this whole time. Meeting the she-demon. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

* * *

Finally I wrote personal info of how she looks and her age. Sorry it took so long.


	10. the Penguin

Dear Diary,

I got to visit Grandpa today. Okay, I had hidden intentions but still I'm going to see Daddy. Since, talking to Straw, I looked the place up on the Internet. Don't worry, Daddy got Brainiac to protect me from evil websites that suck out people's brains, that's what Daddy said anyway. Uncle Eddie only did that with the T.V. It was the worst time of my life. I couldn't watch Scooby-Doo. I love that dog.

So I was at the police station. Same guy as before and when he saw me, he immediately led me to the back and then ran off. I went to Grandpas office and waited inside. He came after a couple minutes. He hugged me and then he over to his desk with lots of papers.

"Grandpa." I said and he "Hmm." me.

"Can I go to to the Ark-ham uh, the place where crazy people go?"

He looked at me funny. "Why would you want to go there?"

I couldn't tell hime about Daddy so I used the second-best excuse. "I found out that the evil lady that's been with Daddy is from there. I heard she broke someone out of there and I want to know if she's good or bad for him." I pouted and gave huge puppy-dog eyes.

He stared at me. I kept looking at him. Then he gave in.

"Fine. We have to transport a criminal anyway. I'll just take over. Promise to stay with me at all times?" He asked me, more ordering me.

I just bobbed my head, not really nodding, so if I get "lost", it's not my fault. He thought that I was agreeing with him. I love him but sometimes he makes lots of assumptions like Daddy just works a lot and I stay with a "nanny" which is usually Uncle Eddie in makeup. Daddy can't do it, neither can Uncle Harvey since their faces are very easy to spot. But I think, he has some vague idea who Daddy really is.

Grandpa sighed and took my hand and we walked outside. He barked that he was going to the crazy people place and taking the con? What is that? Eh, I'll ask Uncle Harvey or Doc later.

So later we went in Grandpa's car with the con in the back. I looked at him. He looked at me. He looks familiar especially the big nose and the big tummy.

"Sweetie, stop staring at the Penguin." Grandpa said.

Ah, that's who he was. He doesn't look dangerous just very funny. Wonder why Daddy didn't want me near him?

"Hello, girly." The penguin said to me. "What are you doing here?" He said very creepy like. Okay. Daddy was right.

"My Daddy says never to go near you." I answered.

"Well, your Daddy is an idiot. I'm practically harmless." He answered. I don't like him already. Daddy is one of the smartest people that I know. He's always right.

Grandpa chuckled at what Penguin said. "Right, after we took all your weapons away."

"I did nothing wrong. They were practically begging me to rob them." He laughed. "Who am I to deny them?"

"That's not a good excuse." I said to him.

"Heh, why's that girly?" He smiled at me.

"Because you're only doing it for yourself. A good criminal would say he did for himself and not blame others. That's what Daddy says anyway."

"Seriously, your Daddy is really stupid. What is he? A lawyer? An officer of the law?" The penguin sneered at me.

"No, he's a. hm. I don't exactly know what's his job but the she-devil worked at the place we're going." Hey I only what he does. I don't know what the job is called, exactly. Also I only knew the she-devil's job so it all works out.

"She-devil? Who's that?" The penguin laughed again. I wished he shut up.

"She's called Harley something or other."

"Harley Q?"

"Yes that's it."

Now that made him shut up, which was good but why? Oh well, we arrived at the place. It was nice-looking but didn't look so comfortable.

Grandpa pulled up and then got out of the car.

"Get out con!" He barked at the Penguin then he asked me nicely to get out to.

We went in. The only bad thing was. Grandpa only allowed me to stay in the waiting room with some officer while he filled out forms and put the Penguin in.

The only fun I had was staring at the officer really hard. He became all nervous and told me to stop but I didn't. I just kept watching him. Only amusement I had, and it ended when Grandpa came back.

"Did you find out anything?" He asked. I couldn't remember what about and it took a few seconds to realize it was about my lie. Dang it I totally forgot.

"Nope, nothing." He patted me on the head then he dropped me off at Uncle Eddie's vicinity. He knows the area of the apartment just not which one. So I got to Uncle Eddie's and told him about the Penguin. He smiled and nodded but his eyes weren't. Huh maybe I did something I shouldn't oh well. The penguin was creepy.


	11. My name is

Dear Diary,

Still at Uncle Eddie's. He can't between wearing a green suit or a green footsie. I think he looks good in the suit but he looks funnier in the footsie. I never wore a footsie that I know of. Daddy usually keep all my baby stuff in the basement or was it in the attic. Eh, I'll ask him when he comes back.

So Uncle Eddie made a riddle for me. He asked "How is your name like a fan? The hint is in the clock. "

Well, my name is Luna. A clock goes tic-tok. I got it. If you add, tic at the end of my name, it comes out to Lunatic and with Fantic or is it supposed to be fanatic.

So I gave him the answer that if you add tic to both, it comes out to a crazy person.

He then giggled and lifted me up and spun me around. "You are correct! Such a smart girl!"

I got dizzy and he put me down.

"So, Luna." He said with a big grin.

"What?"

"As a reward, do you want to go to a party?"

I nodded. "What kind?"

"A big fancy party at a huge place. All kinds of rich people."

I looked at him, not really trusting him. "Are you going to take people's stuff again? Or taking the people?"

"Neither, for now." He looked away at the end.

"And how are we going to get in?"

"Easy, I bribed someone."

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you." I pointed my finger at my eye and then at him.

He chuckled and then kissed me on the forehead. "Also, it's going to be at Wayne Manor. So we can stop by your house and stay there for you to get ready."

"Wayne Manor? Oh so that's who the neighbor is."

"Well, we are going to have so much fun." He chuckled again.

"Okay?" Suspicious but yeah party.


	12. Batman

Dear Diary,

The party is today. Uncle Eddie put on a fake moustache and eyeglasses and a bowl-shaped hat. He looked like a British guy.

First, we dropped by my house, the hyenas attacked Uncle Eddie. I whistled them off but Uncle Eddie was dead. I poked at him and he didn't move. I did the most logical thing to do. I left him there and told the hyenas to not touch him. They left him alone, I think.

I went into the house, using the spare key. It's in this statue of something. It's supposed to be some kind of monster. Daddy says it came with the house. I think he bought the house because of it. The key was in its throat, yeah there's a reason. Daddy says only a butthead will try to break into our house, and if someone does break into our house. Daddy never said what'll happen. He just started laughing in a very creepy way.

I went into my room and got my party dress. It's purple. Daddy got someone to make it from one of his old suits. It's my favorite.

I put it on. I twirled around. I love it! I also put my hair up in a flower hairband and went back to Uncle Eddie. I locked the door first, put the key back, then went to Uncle Eddie. He was still on the ground.

"Uncle Eddie." I poked him in the face.

"Wake up." I poked him harder. Nothing happened. I looked at him and thought really hard. What would make him wake up? I tried to do what Daddy does to wake me up.

"Uncle Eddie, if you don't wake up, Batman will come and take you away." Uncle Eddie suddenly opened his eyes wide.

"WHAT!" He yelled and then he noticed me. "Oh, hi Luna."

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yep, and don't you look wonderful? You look like a mischivieous fairy. What is a fairy's name that you can hit?"

"A puck. Thanks Uncle Eddie."

After that, we got into Uncle Eddie's car. Well not his car, he said he borrowed it. So we went to this huge house on the hill next to my house. It was very pretty and sparkly. There were also lots of cars. Uncle Eddie parked and we went inside. Well first Uncle Eddie handed some money to a guy and then we went in.

The place was so pretty and there were lots of people. Uncle Eddie held my hand and told me to stay close. He then went around speaking in a funny accent and saying how great some things were. I really wasn't paying attention. At one point, he let go of my hand. I nudged him and told him I was getting something to eat then I ran off.

I went to this huge table and got some food. Then on the stage this guy came him. I knew him from somewhere. I think he was that man in the car.

He started speaking of how he was glad and grateful for all the people coming here for charity. I was more interested with the teenager behind him.

He looked just like Robin minus the mask. Hold a second. If he looked exactly like Robin, that means. I looked at the man speaking again. I remember him saying his name was Bruce Wayne. I kept looking at him, then I remembered the doll Uncle Eddie made of Batman.

Oh my goodness, that's Batman and the teenager is Robin. Oh no, that we've been living next to Batman and Robin this entire time. Daddy is not going to like this. I have to go back and check.

I immediately ran to Uncle Eddie. I didn't tell him exactly why but I lied to him and said that someone there was saying that he was found out and was going to put him in jail at the end of the party and we had to leave. Uncle Eddie looked at me, surprised, but then agreed.

We went back to his place after we snuck out. I then went into the living room and picked up the Batman doll and looked at it. Uncle Eddie makes things very detailed. I then tried to remember what Bruce Wayne looked like and compared the two.

Oh no. This is going to be really bad. For everybody. The only thing left to do is should I tell.


	13. To tell or not to tell Bane

Dear Diary,

I have to do it but I can't! Daddy will get mad. I need to tell someone about this and figure what to do. Okay, who do I know would know such a thing. Oh, I know who but should I? Daddy said to not contact him unless it's an absolute emergency. Well, this is an emergency and Uncle Eddie is, well I don't know where he is. Probably doing something I'm not supposed to know about. Oh well.

I got the phone and plugged in the number. It rang a couple of times until someone picked up.

"Hola?"

"Hello, Tio."

"Luna? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked worried.

"I'm okay. I'm safe. I needed to talk to about something very important. Is it okay?"

"Sure, anything for you, chica."

"It's about Batman. I think I know who he really is. I don't want to be wrong or else Daddy will get mad and well you know."

"I see. Batman. I know who he is too. I'll tell you if you're wrong though. Don't worry. Your papi wouldn't do anything that would make you sad."

"Okay, I think he really is the guy living next to us. Um, I think his name was Bruce Whine? No uh Whanye? No I think it's Wayne."

".."

"Tio, what's wrong?"

"Chica, you really are your papi's daughter. You use more common sense,though. Heheh." He chuckled heartily. "Si, chica. You're right. Batman is indeed Bruce Wayne."

"Should I tell Daddy?"

"Don't do it. Chica, listen to me. Your Papi, he is very... sensitive. He does not want to find out from someone else, even if it's you. He wants to capture Batman and pull the mask off, himself. Understand?"

"Okay. So what I do then?" I asked, worried about this information.

"Don't tell anyone and keep it to yourself. Would you want someone to know who your Papi really is and take him away?"

"No, but Daddy has green hair and white skin. Also he always comes back no matter what."

"Well what if he doesn't."

" Okay, I understand then. Also I don't want to lose the only neighbor we have."

"Bueno. I'll see you the next time I visit Gotham."

"Okay, just call first and bring candy."

"Hahaha, you got it, chica. Adios."

"Bye bye."

I hung up the phone. I decided to not tell, but maybe I could use the information somehow.

*Click*

Ah, Uncle Eddie is back. I went to him and he smelled horrible. I immediately backed away.

"I smell that bad?" He asked.

I nodded, holding my nose. "What happened?"

"Fell into a dumpster. I'm going to go and take a shower and burn my clothes." He told me and left.

I opened the window and took a deep breath outside. The smell of hot dogs is better than trash. I heard a rumbling sound and I looked to it.

It was a black car that looked like the toy car Uncle Eddie made. There was a woman with cat ears and Batman. Suspicious. Now this I could tell Daddy, or at least ask who it was.

* * *

Poll Tio is Bane


	14. A Side Story: The Many Batmen

Dear Diary,

I saw something rather strange today. There were 5 Batmans! It was freaky! It was freakier than the time I tried to learn ballet and saw Daddy in a tutu. It was disturbing.

I just happened to be walking through the city by myself, not following anyone to find out what they were doing. Especially not Daddy. Well, I didn't lose anyone. I definitely wasn't lost or anything. Then I saw it. A flying Batman. It looked like Batman but at the same time, it didn't. I heard him speaking, it was a little bit higher and more girly? Strange. I ran away as fast as I could.

Some how I ended up at the port. I heard a weird rumbling sound and then a squaking sound. I looked towards it. Oh my goodness! It was the penguin. Behind him was another Batman. I felt dizzy at this point. I thought I was sick. I touched my forehead then my neck. Nope everything's normal.

Hold a second that Batman has a beard and looks more fish then anything. Uh, monster?

Oh no, they're coming at me. I ran off again.

Oh no not another. This one was on top of a building fighting someone. Probably know them. I know a lot of people. Daddy introduces me to a lot of his minions and friends. Well, not exactly friends, he calls them co-workers. The ones that I stay with are not friends. They're family, which makes me have a rather large family. Lots of uncles, no aunts, one she-devil. Yeah I don't call her family. Evil.

Oh why are there so many Batmans today! Maybe I just fell asleep and this is all a dream. I pinched myself. Nope this is all real.

I'm going to call Daddy now.

I put down my small bag down and went through it and found it. My Brainiac phone. It's a special phone that shows where all my family are. Brainiac calls it GPS. I have no idea what it means. He made it for me after I asked that guy from the bank for a phone. They all worry too much. It's not like I fell off a building again. Yeah good thing they don't know about that. If they did, I would be stuck at home in lockdown mode.

I called Daddy.

"Luna! Where are you?" He almost screamed into the phone.

"Uh, that is not important. I.."

"What do you mean it's not important! I knew you were following me but then you disappeared! I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you safe?"

"Yes, Daddy. How did you know I was following you?"

"Luna it isn't hard to spot a little girl trying to hide everytime I looked behind me. Did you get lost?"

"Maybe, but Daddy I saw 3 Batmans today and they all looked different. Is it dress like Batman day?"

"...No, sweetie, I don't think any of those are the real Batman. I heard that he was really injured so a lot of my co-workers are working today."

"Oh, okay. Are you working today? Should I go to Uncle Harvey's or Uncle Eddie's today?"

"Maybe later. I don't know for sure. Where are you?"

I looked around. I was at the zoo. "At the zoo. Don't worry I saw the Penguin by the pier so I'm safe."

I saw another Batman without any pants and Catwoman. "Daddy, there's another one. Where are you?"

"Come to the park. I'll be waiting there and if you hear a big explosion, don't worry."

"Okay, Daddy. I'll be right there."

I ran off to Gotham Park. I used the map thingy on the phone to get there.

Daddy was in the middle of the park with a huge device.

"Daddy, what's that?"

"Luna! This here is going to show you many Batmans! Now put these on." Daddy put a pair of headphones on my head. He put a pair on his own head.

We both went off to the side.

"Ready?" I put my hands on the muffs.

*Boom*

"Okay, Luna they'll be coming soon. I need you to hide behind those bushes and if anything happens to me. Try to get me out of there. If you can't go to your Uncle's place."

I did as he told. I waited and ended up seeing 4 Batmans there. They were fighting with each other. They were saying that each one of them is a better Batman. That means maybe they're are not all the same. I'd rather see 4 Daddys but that's just me.

A little while later, Daddy got them tied up and then another robot-like one showed up.

The Batmen got out of Daddy's machines then they attacked him. I wish I could help. Ah Daddy just fainted. Okay, chance. All the other Batmen are looking at a huge portal opening up.

I quickly went there and grabbed Daddy's arms and pulled him towards the bushes. I hid him pretty well.

Oh my goodness! If Daddy saw this, well he would faint or go crazy.

Okay we waited there until all the Batmen were gone.

I sighed deeply. Daddy was still knocked out. I took the phone out.

"Brainiac, can you hear me?"

The phone glowed and showed a picture of Brainiac. "Yes. What do you need?"

"Can you please get Daddy's car to come here and pick us up?"

Daddy has a computer system in his car. It can control it so when Daddy gases the city, the car can drive home when it needs to.

"Understood. It will be here in 10 minutes. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Brainiac can you explain how I saw so many different kind of Batmans come out of a portal?"

"Interdimesional travel. Somehow, one of the Batmen from a parallel dimension has found out about our dimesion's Batman's dilemma. Then the parallel Batman contacted the others and thus the many Batmans."

"Okay, and that means?"

"In short, many Batmans to the rescue."

"Got it."

"Car will be arriving in 3..2..1.."

The car drove up to their location.

"Thank you Brainiac. Now some help?"

A giant hand came out of the car and picked up Daddy. I got into the car and it drove itself back to the house. I always wondered how people don't notice this. Brainiac likes to make a lot of the machine thingies at our house better. He said he added a cloaking device so no matter where I am, I call him well press a button, and the car will pick me up wherever I am.

I thanked Brainiac and told him to visit if he was ever on Earth even though I can talk to him whenever I want.

Daddy is sort of okay. He has lots bruises and cuts. I cleaned with the stingy medicine and put lots of bandages on the cuts. Then I put ice on his head. He stayed in bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

This is based on the "Night of the Batmen" I think that's the episode title from Batman Brave and the Bold. It was so funny.


	15. The truth

Dear Diary,

Something weird happened. Not normal weird but weird like Uncle Eddie sneaking into an opera dressed as a woman. Then again, he snuck me in under the huge butt part of the dress, too. The opera was funny sort of. I kind of fell asleep somewhere around when the fat woman started singing and woke up when she started screaming. Apparently someone stole a necklace or something like that, I don't know. We left in the chaos of people leaving.

Okay, here's the weird part. I went to the park. The guy from last time wasn't there, but I wasn't worried about him. The only bad thing at the park are the evil children there. They are mean and bullies. They call me lots of names. So this one big guy started a shoving contest with me. Well he shoved, I fell, got back up and down again. Well I got really mad, I put all my anger in one place and shoved him hard. He fell down. I thought he would be mad or scared, I dunno. This is where it gets weird, the guy started laughing and then froze with a big smile.

Just like Daddy's victims.

All the other kids ran away. I ran home.

"Daddy!"

"Luna, are you okay?" He reached towards me and I went back.

"Okay now you're worrying me. Luna, what happened?"

I felt like crying but I kept my tears back. "Daddy, I pushed a guy and he froze."

"What do you mean by froze?"

"He froze like all the guys that you gave the gas to." I said worried. "I don't want it to happen to you."

He smiled kindly. "Sweetie, I think I know what happened." He reached towards me and hurridly hugged me. "It's my fault. I should've kept the gas away from you. You absorbed it. That's why you're not affected."

He kneeled down and put his hands on my face. "You have a superpower, sweetie."

"Superpower? Like Aunt Ivy? Or Doc?" I tilted my head at him.

"Yes, Just like them. But I don't want you to do any of the bad things we do."

"Why? Everything Daddy does is good. You do it for our family."

Daddy smiled sadly. "Yeah, that's right. But all those other people in the world won't understand it. Our family is special. And I want you to be safe. Luna, I think it's time to tell you where I've been going all this time."

"You mean you weren't on business trips?"

"In a sense, I was. Luna, I'm a bad person."

"No you aren't. Daddy is the nicest and most goodest person I know." I teared up.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. In the world, outside of these walls, I am a bad person. I have murdered people. I robbed places. I nearly destroyed Gotham City. I've been going to jail, all this time."

I shook my head fiercly. "No! You are a good person." I started crying.

"Shhh." Daddy stroked my head, trying to comfort me. "It's okay. I will always be here to protect you. No matter what."

So my Daddy is evil. I still don't believe it. Batman is evil. Daddy is good. Right? That's normal. Right? Why? Why did this happen? It's all because of that stupid guy that this all started. Now I have knocking out powers with a smile. Ohh, great.

* * *

Please review. POLL


	16. Belle Reve Pt 1

Dear Diary,

I think I have found my calling. I will become a police officer!

I'm just kidding. If I said that to Daddy, well he wouldn't be very happy.

So I've accepted the whole thing. It just took a couple of days. Me locked in my room, not coming out, writing everything down, crying a bit. I didn't listen to anyone. Not even Uncle Harvey to get out my room. The only people that I did respond to Mr. Bunny, and Brainiac. Brainiac because.. he hooked himself to the house and doesn't sleep! He could go on an endless loop of the same exact phrase.

"Luna.. Luna talk to us!"

After an hour, I finally talked to him well yelled, anyway.

So I'm all good now. See, perfectly normal. Just the average little girl who has strange powers that can knock people out.

Okay, let's see. What's new? Oh. I know.

So the rarest and probably the weirdest thing happened. I had no one to watch over me, well physically no one. Brainiac's always there but he is not **there** there.

Uncle Harvey is out of the country, in a country shaped like a boot. Well that's what he said and he's bringing a gift so it's all good.

Uncle Eddie is in a prison called Belle Reve. He wrote a letter to me, that said it was a place for supervillains and he's the big head honcho of it. Not the prison but of the other prisoners. This is a bit suspicious though.

Yeah I know what it is now. Brainiac gave me the run down of everything. Put it together with the law lessons from Uncle Harvey and everything makes sense. I know the truth now and I accept it sort of. I don't like it but I accept it.

Oh yeah Daddy is back in Arkham Asylum. He says it's a home away from home. He says he'll be back in a week. Well that's what it said on the note from the pigeon. I doubt it, that's where the she-devil has been for a while. So when Daddy says a week it means about two to three. He'll never leave me more than that. He says it's painful to be away from me from too long.

Doc is in Belle Reve too. Odd timing. Hope he doesn't fight with Uncle Eddie. I don't know why but they hate each other. They always fight when they are near each other. Well mostly it's Doc freezing Uncle Eddie, and me with a couple of hair dryers defrosting him.

Grandpa has a lot of cases. Apparently there's a spree killer in Gotham and he's trying to find him.

So no babysitter. Hmm. Hmm. Oh I know what I'll do. Road trip!

I'll go to Belle Reve. One thing I know from Daddy. Prisons are very easy to break in and out of. If there's a prison, there'll be a secret passage, somewhere in it. If not, make one.

I told the plan to Brainiac. He agreed reluctantly, mostly because I haven't left the house since my 'discovery'.

Brainiac got out Daddy's car. I packed a large suitcase of clothes and other things I'll think I would need. Like the inflatable dummy, some of Daddy's inventions, emergency money for me (Daddy sometimes forgets to feed me so I get pizza. The only time he has forgotten was one time, and he's still sorry about it. The money is around 500 dollars.), and the regular stuff in my backpack.

I put the inflatable dummy in the driver's side and the automatic buckle went on him. It's kind of funny, no one notices it's a dummy. I think it's because Daddy made it, and Uncle Eddie drew the face. It looks normal and then the hood goes up, then it looks human.

Brainiac started the engine and put it in camouflage mode. It then turned into a plane and it went up. I grabbed onto the handlebars tightly. I hate the feeling when it goes up. Brainiac loves to upgrade the car, I guess it's like a second body.

We flew for a while. I don't really know I was kind of zoning out for a while and then played a game with Brainiac. He described something and I would guess what or who it was.

"Someone who is rather short, has a pointy nose, honks like a car, and you are never allowed to see him." Brainiac said with his droning voice.

"I got it. The Penguin."

"Correct. Something that is big and hairy."

"Need more description."

"It buzzes."

"A fly!"

So that's what happened and time flew quickly and we arrived at Belle Reve.

Brainiac parked and made the car and everything tiny, into a box. I put the box in my pocket. Brainiac can still talk out of it.

"So how do we get in, Brainiac?"

"It is possible to disguise as a villain and get in that way."

"Hmm, how are we going to do that?" I asked him.

"Just go up to a guard and knock him out."

"Got it."

I walked to the front of the place and knocked. Someone came out.

"No visitors allowed." He started saying, until he saw me. "Little girl, how did you get here?"

"I'm sorry." I touched him and he fell to the ground, smiling.

Other guards came out. They yelled and then took me in.

* * *

Will upload the rest next. Please review.


	17. Belle Reve Pt 2

Dear Diary,

So at this time I was pulled into an office with a short, dark skinned lady and a tall, kind of bald guy. The guy looked really familiar, but from where?

The lady yelled at me, of what I did, saying I'm a bad girl, and then telling some big guys to put me into a temporary holding cell. She said she'll have to call around to figure out who I am and what to do with me. The bald guy frowned the entire time at her and looked at me worried. Seriously, he looks so familiar.

So I was taken away the bald guy came with me and the guys.

"So what is your name child?" The bald man said.

"What's yours first?" Rule number one if the guy looks normal always ask for their name first. If strange, most likely knows Daddy.

"My name is Dr. Hugo Strange. You can call me Hugo if you'd like."

"Okay, my name is Luna."

"Luna that is a lovely name." He said. "How did you get in here?"

"Shouldn't the mean lady ask that? And you already know how. Through the front door." I looked at him. "Why do you look familiar?"

Hugo smiled mysteriously. I guess he couldn't say it around the two big guys.

"Gentlemen. I can take it from here. Please go on your lunch break."

The two nodded and left.

"Luna, would you like to go to the meeting area of the supervillains?" Hugo asked.

"Male or Female?" I looked at him skeptically.

"You choose." Hugo smiled at her.

"Male!"

"Great, here I'll take you there, but first I need you to change into an orange jumpsuit and put a hat on to cover your hair."

"Okay."

He took me into a room and stayed outside, so I changed my clothes and put my them in my bag, and the box in my pocket.

"Isn't this suspicious?" Brainiac said.

"Not really. He's letting me into the guys side of the prison, without asking questions."

"True, but you shouldn't trust strangers so easily."

"I know, but I don't know why but he seems trustworthy and familiar. Brainiac, look him up and then check if I've ever met him or if there is any correction with Daddy."

"Alright, be careful."

I went outside, put a hat and the collar on. Hugo said the the collar was a dud.

"Are you ready?" Hugo asked me. "You can keep your bag as long as you put it in the suit."

I nodded my head and took his hand. He lead me through a lot of hallways and lead me into the men's area.

"Take care and I'll see you later." Hugo said to me and left me there.

I looked at everyone, I recognize a couple, but I don't see who I'm looking for.

"And it certaintly isn't the Joker! Hahahaha"

I looked towards the laughter. Ah there is Uncle Eddie. I knew it he was getting laughed at by Doc and other big guys. Uncle Eddie walked away depressed. I waited until he was alone and went to him.

"Uncle Eddie." I whispered/ shouted to him. He looked towards me and he looked shocked. He rubbed his eyes then took a hard look at me.

"Luna?" I went and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you. You lied to me." I let him go, so people didn't look at us.

"I did not."

I looked at him knowingly. "You wrote that you were the head honcho here. Uncle Eddie, you're getting bullied by Doc and the other big guys."

"I am not getting bullied. They are just joking with me." He tried to say happily.

"Really, then I'll come with you to meet your so-called friends." I stomped over there, dragging Uncle Eddie with me.

"Who are you? Some kind of newbie?" The big one in the middle said.

The hat covered part of my face so Doc didn't notice me yet.

"Yeah, I'm known as the Kid, you know because of how I look." I lowered my voice a bit and a did an accent. "Doctor says it's in the genes."

"I see. What are doing with Nigma?" The guy asked, trying to be tough.

"He's a bud of mine. He takes care of things." I said, trying to be vague to make Uncle Eddie seem tougher.

"Oh, what kind of things?" The guy raised his brow.

I smiled at him. "Things that could get a guy locked up in solitary then here."

"Oh, but we still think he's a wimp, unless you show us proof. It's all talk." The guy said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Icicle. I am the head of this place." He gloated.

"Right, never heard of you. But my bud here is known worldwide." I looked at Uncle Eddie, reassuringly, and then looked at Icicle, viciously just like Daddy, when he is very mad.

Icicle was put back a bit. He regained his composure a bit and tried to act tough. "He didn't.."

"Didn't what? Brainwash most of the state of New York? Got people to rob for him and became rich? What did you do!"

He shuddered, then became angry and lunged at me. He grabbed me up by the shirt. "You little!"

This scared me and I panicked. "Uncle Eddie! Get him off of me!"

Uncle Eddie grabbed Icicle's arm and tried to pull him off.

"Uncle Eddie?" Doc exclaimed.

"Doc! Please help me too!" Tears started to come out.

"Icicle, let her go!" Doc got me out of the grip and held me in his arms.

"Her?" The group of men exclaimed.

"Give her to me." Uncle Eddie said,sternly to Doc.

Doc reluctantly handed me over and I cried into Uncle Eddie's shoulder. The hat came off.

"What is a kid doing here!"

"Yeah, Luna why are you here?" Uncle Eddie asked.

"Nobody home. Came to get you." I said, sadly, but only he could hear me speak out of his shirt.

"Oh. I can't leave now." He whispered to me. "Stay awhile and keep out of sight. Then we can leave."

"Understood."

Uncle Eddie put me down.

"Are you some kind of pedo, Nigma? We knew you were a creep!" The guys laughed again.

I couldn't handle anymore. No one I repeat NO ONE! makes fun of my family! I calmy put my hat back on, tucked my hair in and faced Icicle.

I just smiled at him. "Do you know my Daddy?"

"Hah?"

"Don't do it. I can handle it myself." Uncle Eddie knew what I was going to do.

I shook my head. "So you know him?"

"Kid, I don't even know. How would I know your Daddy?"

"Easy, you said his name earlier. A bit before I came here, let's see right when Uncle Eddie was walking away from you guys."

His eyes widened.

"Yes, that's him. Do you really want to know what I learned from him?" I threatened him.

"No, miss." He replied.

"Good. Now let's be friends, okay?"

"Okay?" He said.

"Great, and never be mean to him ever again."

"Okay."

"Bye, Doc. I'm going to go hide for a bit. I brought you a gift and will give to you later."

Doc nodded and pat my head.

I left with Uncle Eddie and when we were far away from them.

"You used hypnotic suggestion on him, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"I don't know if I should be proud of you or worried." He exclaimed.

"Proud, you taught me after all."

"I guess, but you need to be careful. If you do it on the wrong guy, you could get hurt."

"Fine, but I could always knock them out." I suggested.

"Okay, just be careful."

A vibrating sound came out of my pocket. I pulled out the box. Uncle Eddie looked at me curiously.

"I'm sorry Uncle Eddie, I have to take this." He understood, I think and left but enough that he could still watch me.

"What'd you get, Brainiac?"

"Hugo Strange is a psychiatrist at Belle Reve. He apparently transferred here a few years ago from Arkham Asylum."

"That means it is possible that I know him."

"You do. I checked the security cameras since the time you were born and found it. You've met him several times before. He was at your 4th birthday party. He gave you a gift you cherish deeply."

"4. Wow, that is a long time ago. I did know him then. What was the gift?"

"The rabbit."

"Mr. Bunny!" Oh my, I vaguely remember everything now. His glowing head. Him kissing me on the head. Me hugging Mr. Bunny so tightly. Wow, that's what you call a trip on memory lane. It gave me a headache though.

"He still have contact?" I asked.

"Still checking. There is a lot of data. Give me another hour and I'll tell you."

"Understood. Just if I don't answer you, something might be happening and we'll have to leave soon."

"End of the day, correct? Also a bit of advice, something is happening. Something dangerous. Be careful."

If something is happening in a prison, it is most likely a prison break.

"Got it. See you later."

I went back to Uncle Eddie and smiled at him.

"You know something I don't know. Care to tell me about it." He said to me.

"Let's just say. When I tell you stay close to me, and we have to leave quickly."

"Fine. I don't want you to do anything to risky. I'm okay, staying here."

I gave him the look.

"I can tolerate it." He changed his answer.

"Uncle Eddie, I came here to get you. I know Doc can handle this place much better than you. And I know they bully you."

"Luna, there are times where the truth should not be told."

I sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry."

So a couple hours past, it got dark. I ended up in a cell with Uncle Eddie. I think Hugo arranged it, how nice of him.

An alarm sounded throughout then it was killed. It got really cold and then the cells opened and everybody bursted out happily.

"Okay, I think this is a good time. Let's go." I told Uncle Eddie.

"Sweetie, how are we going to get of out of here?" He pointed out.

"I have ways."

"Brainiac."

"Yep."

We left the cell and there was Icicle and Doc freezing the front door. Okay, can't go that way. Oh I got an idea.

"Uncle Eddie is there anyway to get outside or shows it at all?"

"Yeah, through the loading dock."

"Which way?"

"It's in the back. No one is watching right now, I think the gurads fot locked up."

"Okay, but first need to leave Doc's gift and a note."

"Okay. His cell is over there." He pointed.

I went there and put the box out.

Brainiac beamed up a dome and I left in on Brainiac's bed. He tends to break it a lot. That's why I brought an extra. I had this strange feeling that he was going to break it here.

So I got a piece of paper out and scribbled down:

_Dear Hugo, _

_Thank you for letting me in. I vaguely remember you. Thank for Mr. Bunny. You gave me a longtime friend. I hope we can meet again. _

_From Luna._

_P.S. Please don't tell Daddy. He will kill me and you. _

I went to the cell where all the 'normal' people were and Hugo. I crumpled the paper and threw it at him, then ran off.

I found the loading dock and Uncle Eddie was already there. He pressed a button and the door went up enough, and we got out of there.

I put the box down on the ground and we both backed up. The box unfolded and and got bigger into the plane version.

We got in and then the plane left for home.

"Thanks Luna. You saved me." He said.

"No big deal. I got an adventure, out of it. Wonder if they succeeded?"

"We'll find out later."

*Beep Beep*

Brainiac signaled. 2 beeps. It means yes. Hugo still has contact with Daddy.


	18. I love Robin

Dear Diary,

Uncle Harvey is back. He brought me a painting. It's pretty, so I put it in my room. It has a picture of a man screaming, it reminds me of Daddy.

I went to stay with Uncle Harvey, for a bit. I wanted to give Uncle Eddie a break. He was starting to get a little loopy. He kept talking about power and how he'll prove he's no wimp. These are the times to keep a good distance away from him.

Oh, and I've been keeping tabs on the most magnicficent, coolest, and most handsomest guy ever. Robin, ah.

I haven't been following him or anything. I just happened to know where he is during the day. At the big fancy school in the middle of the city. He is soooo cute without his mask. Of course I didn't tell anyone, Brainiac might know, but that's because I asked him to check out him.

So Robin's real name is Richard Grayson. He was part of the circus as an acrobat with his parents. This is so cool! I love the circus! Daddy says the he's a one man circus. It's hilarious when he acts it out.

Oh so back on track, he now lives with Bruce Wayne aka Batman, because his parents died. .. I feel sad about this, since I still have Daddy but he doesn't have anyone.

He's also 12 years old. Okay he might be a bit old for me, but hey when I was little I said I would marry Uncle Harvey. That incident caused a lot of problems. Daddy got really worried and he made us stay inside for a long time, and tried to convince me I don't want to marry Uncle Harvey, because he is family and he wouldn't approve of his type. Apparently, Daddy wants me to get married when I'm 21 to a really rich guy who isn't shady, will never do anything bad, and he is okay with everything, you know my family's occupations. But, most importantly Daddy wants someone that'll he'll approve of.

I don't have to worry about that now. The only thing I have to worry is none of my family finding out about my crush.

Maybe I can get in that school. But how? I'm smart enough, I think. Brainiac says there's a test. It'll be easy to pass it, unless I skip a few grades, get into the middle school section and get to see Robin more! Hmm, should I call him Richard? Or Dick, I heard other people calling him that when I was observing him.

But I need to talk to Daddy about it, he'll be home soon. I know that for sure, because it's almost my birthday and my most favorite holiday. Halloween.

I wonder what kind of party will happen?

Last year was fun, there a ginormous cake and everybody went to party. That includes Bane, Aunty Ivy, Doc, Uncle Eddie and Harvey, and others.

So many people and many gifts. There's a room at home full of toys. Also everybody dressed up in costumes. The funny thing was Daddy dressed up as Batman. It was so funny. I dressed up as Alice from the book. Uncle Eddie dressed up as the Queen of Hearts, to match with me. Uncle Harvey dressed up as a spy. You that British spy uh um ah James Bond. He looked very nice.

Huh, everybody will be in costumes. Maybe I can get Dick here and Bruce Wayne by making them think this is some charity thingy. Got a plan, need to execute and avoid having at the house. The walls have surveillance cameras!

But maybe I shouldn't do it, I really want to see him! Oh the agony.

Ah I got it. I can do this. Keep everything seperate from one another.

I hope.

* * *

Poll Please review. Also should I do the Halloween with or without the duo?


	19. Injustice League

Dear Diary,

I have a problem. Aparrently Daddy is in some secret society called the Injustice League with some of extended family. I thought it was a bad idea. Mostly I worried a lot.

Also I kind of snuck away from Uncle Harvey at betime. He was snoring slightly so I knew I was safe. I gently slipped out of the bed, got my stuff ready and then got Brainiac to take me to the Louisiana Bayou. He didn't question it but he knew that I have this feeling when Daddy is going to be in trouble. Also it's not like I put a tracking device on him to know where he is at all times, Brainiac did it.

Also with the plants attacking superheroes all over the world and they were spraying Daddy's gas everywhere, I knew something was going to happen. After all the plants looked like they belonged to Aunt Ivy and of course that meant the injustice league was involved.

So we got to the Bayou in stealth mode and I see all flying people in tights. Superheroes. This must mean I was right. Dang it. I hoped I was wrong. Brainiac set us down nearby to see what was happening.

The superheroes has gotten my family cornered, it looks like they're surrendering. Okay, diversion tactics. Daddy has taught me well in this subject. I had a couple of gas bombs in my bag. Uh, this is going to be tricky.

Daddy is saying something. Okay this is my chance. He moved his hands and a giant plant came out and sprayed gas. I threw the bombs away for me and near the heroes. Now here comes the difficult part. I told Brainiac what to do and he complied.

He transformed into a blob form and scooped me up and bounced towards my family. He scooped them and bounced really high up, still in stealth mode and quickly flew away. Inside the blob, was dark. I hid in the back. Lights slowly spread throughout Brainiac.

"What just happened? Where are we?" Aunt Ivy asked.

"... I know where we are." Daddy said.

"I demand you tell us!" Count said forcefully.

"Luna." He said angrily. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be with Dent." He looked around to see where I was.

I cringed but I came out of my hiding spot. Everybody looked at me. I laughed nervously. "How did you know?"

"Luna, do not take as a fool. Ever since I told you about what I- all of us do, you've been tracking me down and saving me and whoever else is near by, that you know."

I pouted at him. "I had to if I didn't you'd be locked up somewhere, I wouldn't know where you are or when you're coming home. I miss you a lot and worry."

Daddy bent down on his knees and pat me on the head. "Luna, I know that happens but I don't want you getting hurt. So you're not off the hook. You're grounded."

"What but-"

He stood up and crossed his arms. "Starting after your birthday, I'm putting you in lockdown until Thanksgiving."

Lockdown means stuck at home and not allowed to leave for anything unless the house blows up...again.

"Joker, isn't that a bit harsh? She did save us." Aunt Ivy tried to defend me.

"Yes,.. I agree. The young one did save us from the heroes." Count said.

The others murmured in agreement.

I looked at Daddy with my best puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He bent down and hugged me. "Fine, no grounding, but never do this again unless I tell you to.

I nodded happily.

DANGER HEROES APPROCHING.

I got out of the hug and called out. "Monitor."

A monitor appeared showing several flying heroes catching up to us. There was a black plane behind them. I think it was Batman's.

I scratched my head "Let's see if they really are following us. Go up and then fly behing them. Also put chairs up, please."

Everybody sat in the chairs and buckled up. The reason was Brainac was going up then a back flip. We ended up behind the heroes at a good distance. They kept flying, and didn't pay any attention to us.

I sighed in relief.

Afterwards, I dropped everybody off at their cities and Aunt Ivy, Daddy, and I were left in Brainiac. At this point, I had to call Uncle Harvey and explain how I left and all. The good thing was I left a note so he didn't go on a manhunt and all. Bad thing was, that I snuck out in the middle of the night. He lectured me how dangerous that was and reminded me that even though I'll still do it and he wouldn't approve, to still tell him where I was going. I apologized to him and everything. He said he'll drop the rest of my stuff at the house and that he'll see me at the party.

I have such a nice family. Right? I can't wait for the party. I figured out that it'd be to hard to get Robin there. I'll try later though.

* * *

New chapter will be posted on Halloween. Thank you for telling me about the spelling mistake SoulEaterRomanceFan.


	20. Birthday

Dear Diary,

Oh happy day. Oh happy day. I'm so happy. It's Halloween! Also I'm officially 7 years old. I'm a big kid now. I can do things that couldn't do yesterday. I have no idea what but I'll find out later.

Oh I talked to Daddy and he agreed to letting me go to school. More importantly the one Robin attends. So we, as in Daddy with a lot of makeup and a disguise on and I went to the admissions office. We met with the headmaster . Daddy and him talked and they agreed to let me in. I just had to take a test to see which grade I should be in. The principal was very surprised to see that I got every question correct. He said I could even attend the high school division. Perfect chance.

I'll start school soon as a freshman in high school next week. That means I have a higher chance to see Robin, I mean Dick! Oh my goodness, I can't wait.

So now which costume?

I could be a princess. Nah, that's 4 years old. Hmm, hold a second I'm going to be a high schooler. What do high schoolers wear for Halloween? A giant Pikachu. No. All I know is that the girls well some of them, wear things that would send Daddy to an early grave if I ever wore them. Okay, what's another option? Hmm, ah I'll dress like Grandpa. Let's see Daddy put a lot of disguises and costumes in the disguise room. Maybe I could find the cop uniform.

I went to the room. It has more clothes in it than a boutique. Mostly male clothes but since the she-devil has frequently come to the house. Female clothing is mixed into it. Uhhh.

I went through the aisles. Ah found it. Okay, patrol cop or detective. Grandpa is a deputy chief but he wears clothes like a detective. But I would look very snazzy in the patrol cop. Hmm, ah I know how I'll choose. Einey meany meiney mo.

Patrol Cop it is.

I wore it and went downstairs. All the party decorations were already up. Not too scary but just enough of it. People are coming. Yay. Every year, people who I don't see to often come, like Bane. He's dressed a pink suit. Stange.

So many people. I'm so happy.

Later everybody is here, talking to one another, saying happy birthday to me, and there's a huge amount of presents on a table.

There were also games like Pin the Kryptonite on Superman, there was a pinata shaped like Batman. Daddy had great joy hitting it. Actually, there was a long line to hit it. Bane made it with a metal called Titanium. There isn't any candy in it, just gold coins. I'd perfer the candy.

Okay, so things went a little weird after I drank some grape juice. It was bitter. I felt dizzy and went to Daddy. I think it was Daddy. I don't know. He was kind of blurry. Well, the guy that might be Daddy, put his hand on my head and then I fell backwards.

Next thing I know, I wake up in my room. I went outside and everybody was still there. Daddy told me I drank wine by mistake.

So after a while, everybody sang Happy Birthday, Daddy shot up fireworks, opened presents. It was mostly toys, some clothing, a couple of paintings.

It was nice. Can't wait for school!

* * *

Sorry had to cut short. Had barely anytime to elaborate.


	21. First Day of School

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day of school. So nerve-racking. I put on my uniform and I took a good look in the mirror. Oh my goodness, I look old. No, it's just the nerves talking.

Daddy came into my room and put my hair into a huge braid. We then ate breakfast and he put on his weird disguise again and we left in one of his "normal" cars.

We got to the school about an hour before it started so we can go over the classes and stuff.

So yesterday, I kinda "hacked" into the school's server and put me in all of Robin's classes. Hey, if they don't want me to do it, they never should've taught, right?

So the headmaster person, went around and showed us the classrooms and I met the teachers and stuff. I wonder what they thought about Daddy? I mean Daddy still had his famous smile but he made it smaller looking. Hmm, eh whatever.

I was mostly writing on the school map on what class it is and period, then started doodling.

After 15 or something minutes, the headmaster left. Daddy kissed me on the head and told me he'll pick me up after school, but first we went back outside so he could take a picture of me and the school. Daddy has a giant scrapbook of my life. It's extremely embarrassing. Especially the naked baby pictures, he used to show everybody, good thing I hid the pictures whenever there were people over. No one ever checks the hyena's house.

So school was "interesting."

I went to the first class and the teacher introduced me and everything. The students talked among themselves. I'm not that young -looking am I?

So the teacher had to see exactly what I knew. He asked several questions which were rather easy. Like who were fighting in the French-Indian War, um and other questions about geography. Found out later the class was called Intro to Social Studies. It was so easy! The teacher was fun, though. He did a lot of puns. I did not understand them at first but when I asked Brainiac later, he explained them.

They were funny. One of the puns were about the Cold war. They were either Russian or Stallin to finish it.

Oh and the best part of the class was my seat was right next to him. I was more paying attention to him then anything. He didn't notice a thing. Practice makes perfect. As in months of following him and Daddy with the she-devil. I felt happy when Daddy hit her or abandoned her. He chose to come home to me and let her be arrested instead. Isn't Daddy great?

*Sigh* The best part of the day was that he introduced himself to me and we talked to one another. He told me things I already knew though, but he said I can call him Dick.

The only weird part is when we started talking about what our parent/guardian does for work.

"My dad is Bruce Wayne. He owns the Wayne Corporations. What does your dad do?" He asked with most beautiful smile in the world.

"My daddy?"

Daddy told me if anyone asks he's in the import and export business specializing with art. I told him that.

"Cool. So where'd you go before this?"

I looked at him oddly. "Go? Nowhere."

"Oh, you mean you were home-schooled?"

"Yeah, something like that."

We talked for a bit and then I mentioned where I live.

"Really!" He said surprised. "Huh, we're neighbors. I knew someone lived there but I never saw anyone."

"Yeah, some people say our house is haunted and sometimes people try to break in."

"That must be terrifying." He commented.

"It's okay, the dogs usually get to them before they make it to the house itself."

He chuckled. "They deserve it." He paused. "Oh and maybe I can show you around the school."

"Really?" I was so happy! "Okay."

Through the other classes, I really didn't pay attention. I was just so happy. He seemed really surprised that I was in all of his classes but he just laughed it off saying it was a huge coincidence.

At the end of the day, I felt kind of sad that I couldn't see him anymore, but then I saw Daddy in the disguise again. I skipped to him and hugged him.

"How was school?"

"Awesome! I can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving. Please review. Poll


	22. Holiday Presents

Dear Diary,

It's been a couple of weeks since I've been at school. The work is easy enough so I can focus all attention to Dick. Oh and I made a new friend. Her name is Barbara Gordon. I think I know her from somewhere else but I can't exactly remember. Oh well.

She's very nice and smart. The better news is she has no romantic interest with him. Ah, this is the good life.

Oh and recently I saw something strange. There were two she-devils except one was a brown-haired and the real one blonde. They kept fighting with each other and the real she-devil left yelling at Daddy about replacing her or someting. I don't really care. A she-devil is a she-devil, except this one can cook.

So somewhere during this time period, Daddy got arrested ...again.

He's in the regular because apparently the asylum had a suspicious overflow of rats. They chewed through half the wiring and it just so happened that Daddy's room was in one of those wings.

Okay I did it. It was really hard, sort of. I was helping Daddy clean the basement and found a flute. Daddy doesn't exactly remember where he got it but he let me have it. So I was in my room, playing around with it and then I was swarmed by rats, well not exactly swarmed but the ones living in the attic came into my room. It was rather terrifying but they did nothing so eh.

Later, I figured out the flute controled the rats and well you know the rest.

So it's almost Christmas and I had to break him out. You know life is so much easier when a person has that one goal to focus on.

I did the easiest way to get him out. I smuggled in a Christmas rocket tree.

It was pretty easy. No one suspects the little girl and all I did was drive in a truck over there. Said it was bring your kid to work day, unloaded the tree and drove off.

Oi, this is where people should worry about how easy it is to destroy society and all. But that's not my problem.

Oh, I almost forgot. Thanksgiving was interesting. We don't exactly eat a turkey, unless Daddy steals one of course. This year was this weird little bird. Before Daddy started cooking, I saw it. It looked like a bird wearing a tuxedo. Ah, what was the bird's name called again? I guess it's not important if I don't remember it.

So it was good and chewy. You know like rubbery, I guess. Daddy said it was fresh and he got it from a dead person...

Hmm, I wonder it was that weird guy from Grandpa's car. Yeah I told Daddy all about that incident. Telling him the truth feels so much better than bottling it in. Even if Daddy starts muttering to himself about killing someone..again.

Now back to present time, I got gifts ready. Let's see fertilizer for Aunt Ivy, an autographed soccer ball for Tio (It was very hard to get that which meant I snuck into the guys' locker room during the game.), a new glass dome for Doc, a cane for Uncle Eddie, a black leather book for Uncle Harvey, some kind of brown alcohol for Grandpa, and I even got a present for the she-devils: makeup.

Now Daddy's gift was a work-in progress as in I've been working on it since last year. It was a giant statue of him. It was very difficult. I know for sure Daddy would love it. All I need to do is hope Daddy stops changing his hairstyle and and his style of clothing. I remember when I said that a guy looked really cool in his rocker clothes. Daddy copied him the next day. Sigh.

Daddy gets jealous easily, but that just means he loves me.

I also have two secret presents. I got Barbara a book that is kind of old but she says she like these type of books. Also I got a gift for Dick. It was the hardest decision ever. I needed to give him something that wouldn't make him suspicious of me following him, but still something he would like. I got it! I'll just give him a scarf. It's been snowing lately, and he doesn't so I got a really long black scarf and wrapped it up for him.

Later I gave it to them before Winter break started. They were a bit surprised but they were happy. Barbara gave a stuffed dog, it was sooo cute! I named it Lucky. Dick gave a really nice present. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and a knitted hat with poms-poms at the end. Let's just say I'm never washing my cheek again and if I'm forced to. Brainiac taped it, so I'm happy either way.

Only a couple more days until Christmas. I plan to stake out the chimney and get Santa Claus. A lot of people says he doesn't exist and I'm going to prove them wrong!

* * *

Poll and will update soon.


	23. Santa Claus

Dear Diary,

It's almost midnight, Christmas Eve. I will get proof of him. I even took down some of the security for him to come. I did all the rituals. Fresh-baked cookies and milk. Carrots and celery for the reindeer and a clean chimney. The last one I did so he wouldn't track dirt into the living room.

The oddest thing was no one was going to stop me. Brainiac said it was illogical for a man to visit billion of houses in one night. But that was it. All the other adults either encouraged it or didn't say a thing.

And Daddy, well he's still in prison. He gave me a letter that said he'll try to come home as soon as possible, but with him I don't know what'll happen. Last Christmas he wasn't here either. He was somewhere.

Well earlier the adults were here, fretting over me. Just because I asked if Santa Claus was real or not. They kept telling me stories of what he did and some glowing reindeer. Eh, I do not believe things until I see it. For example, I definitely know aliens are real. Brainiac is an alien. I met a red-faced guy who's an alien. There is that superhero with the blue cape who's an alien. Therefore aliens exist.

Even if no one else believes, I will know it's true! I'll be like that guy who saw the Yeti and everybody thought he was crazy.

Okay, I know everybody will worry, I mean all the adults were talking to one another and they looked really worried.

I guess the real reason for all of this is to actually have Daddy be here on Christmas unlike the other ones.

Hold a second there is sound coming down the chimney. I got the camera ready.

There's feet! A guy drops down, big stomach and white beard. I crouch down waiting for him to turn away and..

"Gotcha!" He turned around like a deer in headlights and then I saw his face.

"Uncle Harvey?" It seriously was him. I mean the guy's face was half-burned off and well it just looks like him.

"Ah, no..Ho Ho Ho. I am Santa Claus." He said nervously.

"But you look just like him!" I told him.

"No, I can change my appearances so I won't be arrested."

"I see."

There was sound in the background and another person dropped down.

"Another one!" I shouted as the person I saw was in the Santa suit.

The Uncle Harvey look-a-like shouted out. "Hey, who are you!"

"I'm Santa!" This one said.

"No, I am!"

They both started yelling at each other.

*Ding Dong*

I went and opened the door and there was a buff Santa Claus. Okay something strange is going on.

"Ho Ho Ho." He laughed heartily. "I am Santa Claus."

I looked at him in disbelief and showed him inside. He saw the other two and he joined the fight.

A couple of minutes passed and two more Santa Clauses came. One was very chilly and the other said she was Mrs. Claus.

Oi, they got into an argument. I asked Mrs. Claus which one was real. She said she didn't know because they all looked similar.

They kept fighting until I screamed "Be quiet or I'll get the hyenas!"

They became quiet. "Okay I don't really care if you aren't the real Santa. I just want my Daddy! Now take off the costumes the gig is up."

They looked at me and sighed. "Sorry Luna. We tried."

They slowly took off the fake beards and and that hats. I knew it Uncle Harvey. It was all the adults in my life except Grandpa who's with his family and Daddy of course. Oh this is disappointing. Oh tears are coming, I can't stop them.

Aunt Ivy picked me up and tried to comfort me as I sobbed into her jacket.

The clock chimed through the house marking midnight. I sobbed harder, and then the house shook.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" The voice sounded familiar and I stopped crying and ran outside.

It was Daddy on the Christmas tree rocket.

"Daddy!" I ran towards him and tackled hugged him. "I missed you!"

"Ah my sweet Luna, how you shine in the snow." He smiled and hugged me tight. "Why is everyone in a Santa suit?"

"Hmm." They started to be nervous. "A Santa party!" They took a deep breath.

"Cool, and Merry Christmas." He kissed me on the cheek and then we went inside and had a party.

We also sang a carol.

_Jingle Bell _

_Batman smells _

_Robin laid an egg_

_The Batmobile has lost a wheel _

_And the Joker got a AWAYYYY!_

* * *

MerryChristmas. Happy Hanukah and Kwanza and whatever holiday you celebrate.


	24. January

Dear Diary,

New Year's went by fast. There were fireworks, Daddy with a few new bruises, and I'm stuck at school. Listening to a teacher going on and on and *Snore*.

Oh so there's going to be finals this week. I looked at some of the questions. They were dreadful. Oi, school is terrible.

Upside, Dick and Barbara. I finally have friends my own sort of age. This is happiness. *Sigh*

They've been busy though. They want to get really good grades and everything. Daddy says it's okay if I don't get good grades just try my best. In the worst case scenario, Brainiac ends up telling me all the answers. It's not exactly fair, but that's how my family works.

Let's see what else has happened. Oh I know! I got a new pet. It's so cute! It's a giant lizard. He's so sweet. I named him Scaley and he can talk sort of! He sleeps with me on my bed. It's fun to take walks with him. I put a huge leash on him and he snaps at birds. Well I hope he only snaps at them, but sometimes when he's on his own, he'll cough up feathers in the yard and come in the house.

Hmm, oh and the most disturbing thing out of all of this is Daddy uses the feathers and puts it in a huge balloon. I asked him why, and he said he was going to "support" the Mayor.

Ew, he's going to throw it at him. I hope he uses a really long slingshot so he doesn't get caught. And if he uses the Joker balloons, I am forcing him to stay in the house.

I did it before. I remember like it was yesterday. Hold a second it was yesterday.

Daddy was making this huge balloon in the backyard. The smell was horrible. He hadn't slept for couple of days so I hit over the head and dragged him to his room. Then I went back out and sprayed so much air freshner on it, that I still smell like it today. Yay, no more baths!

Daddy, I think, is still working on it. The balloon is a woman's face with huge lips. I think it's a Valentine's Day present.

Oh no, Valentine's Day! Finals are not important anymore.

Ohhh, what am I going to do! Should I confess to him or should I still stay friends? Oh!

Oops, I just hit Scaley. Ah he fell asleep with a bump on his head. I plopped an ice bag on his head.

Maybe it'd be nice if we stayed, right? Because maybe I'm not his type and and it'd be very awkward and *Cry*

No, I can't let emotions the better of me. I have to be focused, determined like Doc. *Cry* I can't be like him. I'm not strong. Oh, *sigh*

Maybe I'm too young and I should just wait. Also I guess fraternizing with the enemy is bad but sleeping with the enemy is worse. Uncle Harvey always says that, but I think he's commenting those old mobster movies, he likes so much.

I'll just get everybody gifts, mostly likely cards and candy. Oh and some meat for Scaley. He's such a sweetheart.

Also I've been flipping through you and I think some pages came out. Guess I'll have to write them back in.

* * *

I seriously think I forgot a chapter. It has the introduction of who Grandpa is. I'll write it if no one finds it. Please review and Poll.


	25. Missing Page

Dear Diary,

So the page that was missing was during the time I was with Uncle Eddie.

Let's see if I remember correctly. Um, I was 6 and sometimes I visit my Grandpa. He's not really my grandpa, just a family friend on my mother's side. Daddy says that all my real grandparents are dead and he and Mommy were both only children. So if Daddy were gone, I would have no one...well not blood-related anyway. It'd be interesting what would happen if I had a wedding and Daddy wasn't there. Who'd take his place? Eh, don't want to think about that.

So the day started with Uncle Eddie wearing a disguise. He dressed in a long trenchcoat, sunglasses, and a medical mask. It was one of those rare days that I visit my Grandpa at his work. He works at the place most of my family avoid, the police station.

Grandpa is a.. hmm, what are they called again. Ah, a detective, but at a higher standing. Oh well it's not that important.

Uncle Eddie quickly dropped me off at the front. So there was a guy up front. I don't remember if I mentioned him before. He's a fidgety type of guy. He's scared of Grandpa, but who isn't. This was the first time I ever met him.

"Hello, little girl. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see my Grandpa."

"Uh, who is your Grandpa?"

"He's very tall. Has a moustache. Looks like a teddy bear." I described him.

"A teddy bear?" He said.

"Yeah, um his name is Lt. Gordon."

AH! That's why Barbara looked familiar. She's Grandpa's daughter! Wow, my memory is bad. Then again I only met her once and it was only in passing. She was leaving, I was arriving. You get the idea?

Well, he was trembling. I think he has some kind of disease, possibly.

Well he took me to see Grandpa and well Grandpa barked at him for not being up front. The guy pointed downward to me and ran off.

"Oh, Luna. Didn't see you." He bent down and pet me on the head. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. Remember I told you I was coming last week?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I've been so busy that it slipped my mind." He apologized.

We went to his office and I sat on the couch.

"What are you working on?"

"Well, I think your dad wouldn't like it if I told you?"

I pleaded with him with my big puppy dog eyes.

I could see him falter and he gave in.

"Okay, it's about 3 men who have died and letters have been carved into them. So far they are P-E-A and that's all. We have no idea why the killer is doing that."

Hmm, P-E-A I think that could be a name. I told him so and he smacked his forehead.

"Of course, something so simple. Thank you."

He kissed me on the head and well you know what happens later. They caught the guy. He killed them because he loved one of those girls. The ones Daddy don't like so much.

Okay now I have to get ready. Valentine's Day is happening in two days. TWO! I still don't know what to do. Maybe I should just go into a sugar-induced coma. Then I don't have to worry about this. Well wish me good luck!


	26. Valentine's Day pt 1

Dear Diary,

It's Valentine's Day! Well I figured out a plan. I know I said maybe I'd wait but hello! He's gorgeous! I'm so conflicted. Well take things slow. One step at a time.

So for today, I made a plan. I'm going to get him to visit my home. That's intimate, right. It was very easy to kick out Daddy, though. Hmm, I really didn't like how I got him out of the house. He had to be gone for several days. That equal'd the she-devil... Uh.

It was a huge elaborate scam.

First, I had to break her out, which I really don't want to do. He's here. She's there. I am happy about this arrangement, but I have to break her out.

Second, get her to a very far and secluded place.

Third, have fake pictures of her with other men. I already have this. I've been waiting for the day to use them. Hehehehe.

Fourth, show Daddy and he would go in an angry fit and go after her. It's happened before. I half-lied to him that she hit me. The tears sold it.

I got the first part done. It wasn't easy. I had to forge a lot of documents. Okay, Brainiac forged a lot of documents. That would have taken too much time for me and I need it now. So I got her out and kind of kidnapped her and sent her to the Bermuda Triangle...

Okay, so this morning I showed the pictures to Daddy and he was furious. He stormed out yelling, "Luna, I'll be back in a couple of days. Watch the house."

So today at school, I gave Dick and Barbara candy. Chocolate hearts. Then I kind of scooted next to him and asked them both if they would like to come to my house. Barbara said she couldn't on such short notice, but Dick who lives nearby said YES!

I was so happy even more when he offered me a ride to my house.

We got in and the unthinkable happened. The hyenas came out. I gasped in horror but Dick hasn't noticed yet. He's distracted by how my house looks. I quickly glared at them and pointed in the opposite direction and they understood. They left.

"Was there something here?" He asked, grinning at me.

"No, nothing at all."

"Your house is wicked. It's like one of those old haunted mansions."

"Yeah, that's how my dad got it cheap."

"Cool, is it even cooler inside?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I quickly opened the door. We went inside.

"Wicked." He commented.

"Thanks. So a tour?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sorry I have to cut short here. But I want to upload it on the Valentine's Day so part 2 will come out sometime this week.


	27. Valentine's Day pt 2

Dear Diary,

Okay, so he's here at my house. OMG. I cleaned well more hid and locked a lot of things of way, just for him. Mostly anything that will incriminate anybody I know. Yeah Diary, I'm using the big words now.

"Well this is the T.V. room."

We went into the room and it's big. Has a huge T.V., sofa, popcorn machine, soda machine, and the T.V. has every channel in the world. Brainiac contributes to that.

"Whoa this is sweet. My dad wouldn't let me have one of these!" He commented so gleefully. Isn't he cute?

"How many channels does this thing get?"

"A lot. I even have a playlist of all my favorites. Mostly they're cartoons, murder shows, talent shows."

"What was that second thing. Talent shows. They are really amusing. I once saw a guy bend a cooking pan."

"Cool. I saw a guy get flung to the other side of the room and the one who flung him was bigger than King Kong." He said.

"Want to watch a movie? I have one that shows Godzilla going against King Kong?"

"Sure. I can be here until 5."

"Okay."

Yes I get to spend more time with him. This is a date! A real date! I have only seen them in movies and whatever the heck Daddy and the she-devil goes on. I just know that ends up going away for a long time. Oh speaking of them. Daddy called me. He said he ended up in Hawaii. He said he'll get me some chocolate and pearls. I only eat nuts when they're in some kind of desert and macademina nut covered in chocolate are my favorite.

Well we watched the movie, I made popcorn. He loved the movie and when he had to go. He said it was the best time he ever had and hugged me. I was so happy.

When he left, I waited a few minutes and then ran into my room and squealed into Mr. Bunny.

I could seriously die happy right now. Thank you whatever is up there.

A couple days later, Daddy came home bearing gifts and no she-devil. He apparently heard that she ended up back in jail. The more interesting part she was in jail in Cuba. Hmm, wonder how that happened. Hehehehe.

I know they don't let people go often from jail. Especially Americans.

Such a nice Valentine's Day.


	28. Spring Break

Dear Diary,

It's spring break! Wow, school goes by fast.

Over the month, I steadily built my friendship with Dick and Barbara. It was fun and I got to see Dick's expressions much closer. Hehehe.

So Dick and Barbara are off on vacation with their families. Speaking of family, Daddy...I don't know where he is. He's hasn't been arrested, that would have been on the news. He didn't escape from anywhere, because if he did, he would do a huge exit except Arkham because they still don't know that the person that they're holding is a dummy and I don't mean Scarface.

Well, maybe he's in Ireland. He loves pinching people if they're not wearing green. Oh well, he'll come home, sooner or later. All the other adults are busy with getting as drunk as possible. I have no interest in that sort of thing. I have a whole week of boredom so what should I do. Hmm.

Oh. That's interesting. It's snowing. In March, I don't think it would snow this much, right? Too bad, Doc is not here. He loves this kind of weather. I checked the news. Apparantly, it is snowing everywhere even in Florida and California. That is very abnormal.

Well I have a useful thing to use. Brainiac hacked the Justice League. They have this huge satelite thingy in the sky and anything electronic is a free-for-all. He had this little part of him,deeply inrooted into the system. He said he took it over once and before he got kicked out, he put that little piece to get information.

So it's like a police radio, more or less. We can only hear stuff. Like right now, they're talking about some kind of floating machines in the sky causing this.

Hmm, they suspect 5 ice villains? Let's who do I know is ice-based villains. Doc for one. That father and son pairing. That's three. There's also that ice lady. That's four. Who else? Eh probably someone I don't know. It's not like I know everybody. Unlike the villains. Daddy has a bad habit that if he makes aquaintances, friends, or enemies out of villains. He will most definitely show him my picture. I guess as a warning as in hurt me and you die. It could just be in the obvious sense that he wants to show me off. But he is anything but obvious, so as a warning.

There is also baby-sitting opportunities. But the usuals such as Doc, Uncle Eddie and Harvey, rare cases:Bane and Aunt Ivy. These are the people Daddy trusts with me. Oh and of course Brainiac because without him, I wouldn't be allowed to stay by myself.

Maybe it's because I'm getting older but everybody has become very busy and I barely see them any more. It makes me sad sometimes but I have to buck up. I'm growing up, even if Daddy doesn't want it. I'm in love with a boy and that's a very grown-up thing.

Huh, I remember when I showed an interest in the ice boy, Icicle Jr. I thought he was funny and kind of cute. Daddy beat him up in an instant and almost beat his Father. Now that I think about it, that guy who was picking on Uncle Eddie looked like a buffer version of Jr. Was that his dad? Huh, that explains his reaction. Oh by the way I never met his dad until that point in time. His family has strong genes.

Okay, I'm bored again. Hm, maybe it'll be fun if I go to Belle Reve. I'll get to see Hugo again. But would it bother him?

"Brainiac! Text Hugo if it's alright if I visit him!"

"Understood."

We waited a couple of minutes and we got an answer.

**If it's alright with your Father, it'd be a delight to see you. Be careful in this weather if you are coming.-Hugo**

Well Daddy is MIA, so I give myself permission. I wrote a note and put it on the fridge. So if anyone gets into the house, they'll know where I am. In hindsight, it might scare them by writing a note that says 'Going to Prison.' Oh well, that's their problem if they misinterpret it.

I got my things ready, and I put on the ginormous jacket that I wear when I visit Doc on. Another globe thingy, for emergency purposes, and lots of snacks.

Brainiac says it might be tough to fly in the weather but it's possible. Just a bit bumpy. He says that we might encounter the heroes. He also has a picture of the closest one.

I looked at it and saw someone familiar. It's Dick! Well, technically Robin here. But still! If I can see him, just a glimpse, I'd be happy.

I think Brainiac can do a surveillance camera with very good zoom-in features, on the side of the plane.

I just need to pack a couple of things, might as well help Robin if I'm going see him, right? But nothing that can lead back to Daddy, ah! Daddy has been replicating Batman's bombs. Hehehe. He won't miss a couple.

So before we left, I checked the hyenas. They were in their house and I put some food and water for them and pet them a little. They really hate the cold.

* * *

Going to put the trip as the next chapter! Out of curosity, if you guys want a certain villain or hero to show up, just review!

Poll


	29. Hugo

Dear Diary,

We, as in Brainiac and me, are currently in the sky. It really is snowing from those odd machines. Interesting.

So we are in camouflage mode, and we are near the machine that has Robin on it. Ah, he looks cute in tights. I could just look at him all day.

Luna, don't get distracted! Need to help him by throwing that will not hit any heroes. Even if Brainiac wants to aim a missile and blow them all up, I will not allow it.

So we got real close to the thingy and at the right moment I threw the bombs out and it caused a lot of damage but only a couple of explosions grazed a few of the heros. Not that big of a deal. Hey at least I didn't hit Robin.

So there's this high-speed camera on the side of Brainiac. Ehehe. I got him to take lots of pictures of Robin fighting. So now I have lots of action and cool pictures of him. Now I can add them to my albums of him. Yeah, I know I still haven't broken the extreme part of my obsession, but I'm getting better. I stopped following him around the city. I'm becoming normal. Just like how Straw described it, right? Mimicry get a person far in life.

So I couldn't just stay there, watching him. We had to keep going. We sped along and in a couple of hours. We were at Belle Reve. It was still snowing really hard but it's bearable. I stayed inside the Brainiac plane. I called Hugo.

"Who is this? And how do you have this number?" A gruff voice answers it.

"Hugo!" I whined. "It's me, Luna!"

"Oh." Hugo had a nicer tone. "Luna, you're already here? Uh, I'll be right out." I could hear key sounds can be heard then a click.

A couple of minutes later, Hugo was outside of the prison in a heavy coat. I got out, with my backpack and Brainiac transformed into a little box. I placed him in my pocket.

I hugged him. Okay so I kind of forgot to tell you. Over the time, I kept in contact with him. Just emails and such. He tells me interesting stories that happen at the prison and when Uncle Eddie is sent here, he makes sure he doesn't get picked on. He's so nice. Not in the way I feel about Robin but like Daddy nice.

We went inside. He said to the guards that I was his niece. They didn't question him at all.

He lead me to his office and apparently that lady from last time left so he's in charge now. Yeah Hugo!

"How is your father?" He asked and handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

I took a sip and it's good. "He's well uh hm... How do I put it? Normal, I guess?"

"I see. How is school?" He asked, sitting behind his hulking desk.

"Easy enough." I shrugged.

"Why did you want to attend school?" He asked, curious.

"You aren't going to do some weird psycho-mumbo on me are you?" I questioned him but he shook his head. I sighed and gave him a vague answer. "I thought it would be good to interact with those of similar ages. After all, I can't spend the rest of my life knowing only the mannerisms of middle-aged men, right?"

"Hm." He smiled. "Looks like you are spending a bit too much time with us, middle-aged men."

"I didn't mean it that way. I love spending time with you guys. You guys and Aunt Ivy. The she-devil not so much." I told him.

"Why do you not like her?" He asked prodding me.

I puffed up. "I told you! No psycho-mumbo!"

He chuckled and held his hands up in resignation.

I think he likes toying with me. If he got ahold of you, he is going to have a field day with me. Oi.

"Hugo, do you know anything about the weird machines in the sky?" I asked him.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled widely but didn't say anything.

"Does it have anything to due with 5 ice villains?" I stroked my imaginary beard.

"How did you find out about that?" He asked, seriously.

"Uh, I.." I became scared a bit. I am not good with confrontation. "Brainiac."

"Oh." He softened up. "Just keep it a secret, okay?

I nodded and we did a pinky promise to make sure. A pinky promise is a legal binding promise and whoever breaks it will have to do whatever the other person wants and it all depends on the severity. That is the mantra I love by.

I stayed at Belle Reve for a couple more hours. Hugo took me on a tour of the place. I think out of habit, I was just making escape routes in my head. I blame Daddy in this case. Well at least if I was ever in trouble when I get older I'll be safe.

The weird thing was he showed me the security room too and I looked at the monitors with the people on them. I didn't see Doc, which was very strange since he's very easy to spot with that huge dome. So Doc is a part of those weird machines. I just hope he keeps safe.

Hugo told me lots of funny stories that happened at the prison. For example one prisoner got there from robbing stores by pretending to be pregnant, the thing was the prisoner is a man. He apparently is really girly looking and dressed as one to rob people. How funny.

The snow stopped soon after the tour. That was my cue to get home. I kissed Hugo on the cheek and gave him Doc's dome just in case. Then I left for home.

When I got home, something didn't feel right. The lights were on. I cautiously went in there as quietly as I could. Brainiac turned into a bat.

Someone was in the kitchen. I couldn't see who it was and I whacked them. They fell down and I got a good look at him. It was Uncle Eddie.

Oops.

Later when he woke up, he told me he was checking up on me. Thought I was asleep and didn't want to bother me. He thought the note was from Daddy because apparently he is in prison right now. Huh. Why didn't he contact me? Oh well I'll find out in a couple of days. And if he broke out the she-devil... well let's just say I am not speaking to him for a while.


	30. Zantanna and the Atomic Bomb

Dear Diary,

So many things have happened since I've written in you last. Daddy came home for a small while then because I asked him for an atomic bomb, he got arrested and beaten up by Batman.

Why I wanted an atomic bomb?

It's simple to kill that evil, no-good, boyfriend- stealing (Okay, he wasn't my boyfriend but still!) witch! It was horrible.

It was after school and Dick and me were talking about superheroes. We were saying who's our favorites and sidekicks, you know?

He said when he was young. He loved Superman, me I don't see the appeal of a guy flying around trying to be everyone's white knight. That's why now, I love Batman, so does Dick because, hello! He's his dad! Well adoptive dad, but still. Awesome! I love Batsy as Daddy's rival. He helps Daddy focus and ground him to Gotham. Well, most of the time.

So as we were walking out of the gate, there was girl there. Black hair, blue eyes. Could be Dick's sister. But I knew, he didn't have a sister.

She greeted him with a KISS! ON THE LIPS! Oh, why me?

He introduced me as his friend to her, who was her GIR-r-R I can't say it.

She introduced herself to me as Zatanna Zatara. She's related to the magician who's in the Justice League. That means she's a witch with freaky magic powers.

Just the fact she was his gir-R-r, you know what, was shocking and now the revelation of her having magic powers sends me into despair. I was on the verge of crying.

She asked me what was wrong and I yelled nothing and ran away as fast as possible. Oh the shame.

I kept running and, I got no clue where I am. I looked around and saw big buildings with huge windows. Warehouses?

Then I heard shooting. *POP* *BANG* *GGGGG* sounds. I was scared so I did what I usually did. HIDE!

I saw a ladder on a building so I went up it. I got to the roof and I heard shouting. Why did I even climb up here! I went to the backside of where the door was.

I immediately called Daddy.

"Luna? Where are you? You were supposed to be home a couple of minutes ago." Daddy said to me.

"Daddy?" I said scared. "I don't know where I am. I think I'm on top of a warehouse."

"Why-?"

"Daddy, I'm scared. I heard gunshots and there are people yelling and they're near me. Please save me!" I said in hushed tones.

"Stay where you are. I'll be right there." He hung up.

Today, was a bad day to leave Brainiac home. I tried to be as quiet as possible.

"You dickhead! You trying to sell the bomb behind our backs?" I hear. Ooh, he said a bad word.

"No! I didn't do it. It was Earl!"

"Try again, sucker! Earl has been in jail since last week. Also we saw you chatting up those whales, trying to strike a deal to sell it a discount price!"

"Please don't kill me!" I think this guy started crying.

"Have fun in hell, sucker!"

It's getting awfully breezy right now and helicopter sounds can be heard. I look up and see Daddy's chopper. I stand up and wave my arms out.

Daddy gets out of the door a bit and throws bombs towards the other guys. I hear them laughing and then I think they fell.

A rope ladder comes out of the door and Daddy slides down and I run to him, crying.

He comforts me and grabs my stuff. He carried me up to the chopper and we went home.

He chewed me out afterwards.

"Why were you there? You should always go straight home, unless you tell me beforehand."

"I got lost trying to take a shortcut home and I ended up there. Daddy, those guys used the bad words and they were talking about bombs!" I lied a bit.

"Oh, just take the normal way, okay? It has more people so if you scream, someone will come to help."

I nodded.

"Now what is this about bombs?"

"Well, I heard gunshots. I think there were guys running after another guy for trying to swindle them. They thought the guy tried to sell the bomb behind their backs." I explained.

"Hmm, I've heard of this. If I remember correctly, they were selling an atomic bomb." Daddy said, while stroking an imaginary long beard.

"What's an atomic bomb?"

"It's a bomb that can blow up a huge city."

"Daddy, can I have one?" I thought this would solve my problems.

"Luna, why do you want one?" He asked me. I think he was suspicious of me.

"Because uh I just want one." I huffed.

"Okay." He agreed to it. "I'll get it by tonight."

So he went to the warehouse where they were trying to sell it. He took a fake bomb with him to get everyone out, then he gassed the only guy remaining.

He said to me, that law enforcement and Batsy will be after him for it so he made a replica of the bomb and he went to the Mayor's house.

He left the real one in the basement.

I had some time to think. Maybe I should just give up on Dick. Being friends with him is enough for me. And he seems really happy with that witch, I mean Zantanna. I shouldn't have freaked out. I'll apologize to him and her later.

So Daddy got caught by Batsy, because Batsy sprung the she-devil out to help him. I sent a plane to help him and I attached a video camera to see what was happening.

Guess what I saw?

The she-devil tried to shoot Daddy! Good thing that gun was empty. Well the weird thing was Daddy still liked her. Ew. It was even weirder when Scaley went after squirrels in the park and he kind of got arrested. I still don't understand why people kept screaming "It's Killer Croc! Run!" It wasn't like he was going to eat them. I got him out, later.

Oh well. Dick is happy and I don't want to hurt that. Maybe I should try for someone else? But who?

* * *

So I'm happy that Batman the Animated Series is on the Hub. This is how this chapter came to be, and a mixture of Young Justice.


	31. Robots and Savage

Dear Diary,

School has ended. So you know how I've forsaken my love to Dick? I think that's the right word. Forsaken means to give up on, right? Well that's what I'm doing. He's a good friend though.

So I'm really bored. Summer is the time where villains can do whatever they want but the cops expect them.

It's really hot, even Scaley agrees. He's refuses to leave the pool and I've just been throwing fish at him. The good thing is that I've taught him new tricks. I throw the fish up high and he jumps to get it. He also can flip so that's progress.

I've been thinking lately. Of what I should do when I get older. Should I be like Daddy? Or be a productive member of society. I don't know. So on a whim, I started learning how to build a robot. Just a small one, nothing really big.

Brainiac directed me on how to make one. It was harder than I thought but I did it. I got a a little control stick that makes the robot walk and the buttons make him lift his arms. I was so happy that I went to the park to play with him.

There were some kids there but not many. I set the robot down. I think I'll call it Bob. I like the name, it's simple and easy.

So Bob is on the ground, I made it walk a couple of feet away from me and then back. The second time I did it, some jerk thought it would be funny and took Bob away.

I confronted the bully to give him back, but he only laughed at me like a little pig. I was mad and I was ready to knock him out but..

"Hey give it back!" A boy confronted the bully. The boy looked only a bit older than me. He was wearing a red shirt and had black hair.

"Why should I?" The bully said back.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell your mom."

The bully became red and threw the robot at him. "It's stupid anyways!" He stormed off.

The boy caught Bob and turned around to me. "Here you go." He handed it back to me.

I just looked at him kind of shocked that he stood up for me.

"I'm Billy." He put his hand out. He grinned.

"Luna." I shook his hand.

"Where did you get that? It's cool." He motioned towards Bob.

"I made it."

"Cool."

"Would you like to play with him?" I asked Billy.

"Sure." He grinned at me. My face feels hot. I gave him the controller.

"I haven't seen you before." I said to him.

"Yeah I'm just here visiting some friends." He answered. "I'm from Fawcett City. It's in the midwest."

"Cool. How old are you?"I asked him.

"I'm 10. You?"

"7, going on 8 this year."

"So you're going on 3rd grade?"

"Sure." I didn't exactly look at him in the eye. I figured out it's bad to give too strong of a first impression. "How about you?"

"I'm heading off to middle school."

"Be careful. Daddy says middle school is a cesspool of hormones. Whatever that means."

He laughed. "You're funny."

"Thank you?" I watched Bob do the robot. You know the dance. I tried making small talk. "How do you like Gotham?

"It's cool but there's a lot of crime. I feel like there is a villain attacking like everyday." He commented. It stung a bit because I thought of the people I know and yeah they do do that. Hah, do do.

"How about your city?"

"There are villains but not a large amount." He paused for a bit." My family is thinking about moving here though."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I felt like there was a big secret or reason to why he was moving.

"So who's your favorite superhero?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Batman! He is so cool and cold. Also I love Captain Marvel."

"Who?" Who the heck is Captain Marvel?

"He's a superhero from Fawcett." He pouted a bit annoyed? to me not knowing who Captain Marvel is. "He is this awesome superhero, who's super strong and powerful and plain awesome."

"Interesting. What else can he do?"

"He's like Superman but better. Similar powers but better and smarter."

Billy must love this guy alot. For some weird reason, I felt like he was boasting about himself but that'd impossible. From what Billy says, Captain Marvel is an adult. Hmm, suspicious.

"Billy, we're going home!" A girl calls to him.

"Oh, that's my sister. I gotta go." He says to me. He gave me back the controller but I refused.

"Keep him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's thanks for standing up for me. Not a lot of the other kids do that for me."

"Thank you so much!" He hugged me. He smelled really nice. He said goodbye to me.

He took Bob and walked towards his sister. He waved one last time and left with her.

Such a nice guy. I went home afterwards.

Robots bring people together. So I started working on another robot. A lifesized one like Brainiac's.

It took me, maybe a week and a half, but I finished. A red robot. For fun, I drew a lightning bolt onto him. Now what to name it? Eh, I'll figure it out later. Brainiac made a AI program. That means the robot will be like a human. Cool, I made a giant baby!

"Hello?"

The eyes of the robot blinked then he looked at me. "Master?"

"What?"

"You are my master. My creator?"

"Yes, I am. You don't have to call me that."

"Then what?" He asks me.

"Uh." I really didn't know until Brainiac suggested. "Mama?"

"Mama? Okay, I'll call you mama." He stares at me. "What am I?"

"Uh, you can be called whatever you want?"

He stared at me blankly.

"Try a common name." Brainiac said.

"Lassie?"

"That's a dog's name."Brainiac said a bit frustrated. "How about Red? Because he's red?"

"Okay, you'll be Red!" I chirped happily at the robot.

"I am Red." He nodded. "What is my function?"

"To be her companion." Brainiac stated.

"Who are you?"

"I am your father." He said, with a serious face. "I am merely joking. It is a human's social standard to joke in certain situations. My name is Brainiac."

"I compute this to memory." Red replied. "NIce to meet you? Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is." Brainiac replied.

I hugged Red. He looked at me wondering what I was doing.

"That is a hug. It means she likes you. I shall download the necessary rules of engagement and miscellaneous information." He did so through the tube still connected to the back of his head.

After it was done, Red hugged me back.

Someone knocked on my door and Daddy came in and frowned at the robot.

"Luna, what is that?"

"This is Red! Me and Brainiac made him."I said happily.

He smiled proudly at me. "That's great!" He pet my head. "You have a bodyguard now!"

"So Daddy, what'd you need?" I asked him.

"Well, remember Grandpa Savage?"

I thought about this for a moment. A guy with a deep hearty laugh and a scar on his face. I nodded.

"He's here putting some stuff in the basement. I thought you would like to see him." He smiled at me and left.

"Red, let me go." He commanded, then I rushed downstairs and there was Grandpa Savage, watching some strange men? wheeling stuff in the basement.

I smiled and flung myself at him. "Grandpa Savage!"

He smiled and picked me up. "Hello, my little star!"He kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked him.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I'm not. I have some work to do." He looked at me in joy. "I haven't seen you for so long! Look how big you've gotten."

"It's only been a year. I know that's like a second to you." Grandpa was originally a caveman and lives forever.

"But it's still a big deal to one so young, right?"

I pouted. I really don't like the fact that I'm a kid. I'd rather be a grown up.

"Here, I'll tell you something interesting." He whispered in my ear. "I mind-controlled the Justice League last year."

"What? Why?"

"Because it was fun."

"Okay. What'd you make them do?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Let's just say I flipped the tables on them."

"Huh?" I was confused of what he meant until I saw something interesting. I hopped off of him and stopped one of the packages. It was a guy frozen in a large containor thingy. He was a very cute guy.

"You like him, huh?" Grandpa Savage said. I nodded.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Roy Harper aka Speedy."

"I don't know who that is. You know Daddy doesn't let me watch the news that much." I told him.

"Well, he's a sidekick to the Green Arrow?"

"Oh, why do you have him?"

"I used him to get to the League." He replied. Sometimes, I really hate how vague he gets.

"So you're done with him?" Grandpa Ravage nodded. "Can I have him?"

"Why would you want- Oh." He realized something. "Luna, you can't. If you fall in love with a hero, bad things will only happen to you."

"Fine. Can I at least look at him?"

"That is alright. But get your Father's permission first."

"Yay!" I cheered.

The last of the men? finished putting the stuff to go.

"Looks like I have to go." He kisses me on the head. "Love you, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Grandpa Savage."

"The next time I see you. You might be a force to be reckon with." He said offhandly and leaves. He's weird like that.

Growling is heard and then whimpering. Sounds like Scaley found Red. Gotta go.

* * *

I'm thinking about moving this story to Young Justice category because I make so many references to Young Justice. Also I might start doing chapters five years later from this time period. Review please. Poll


	32. The Future

a/n So 5 years and I moved this from Batman the Animated Series due to the many allusions to Young Justice.

Dear Diary,

I find myself in a bit of a predicament.

So after graduating both high school and college in these short five years. Majoring in many subjects, such as robotics and engineering. And the business with revealing myself as in who's my Daddy, to Dick and Barbara. They felt shocked, surprised, betrayed but they accepted it after I convinced a villain not to hurt them and I told them what I knew. Yeah, turns out Barbara is Batgirl, who knew? I thought I was in the clear with problems.

Then I got lost, well not really lost. I knew exactly where I was but it was a very awkward situation.

You see I have been working on something called zeta tubes. I thought it'd be a faster way for transportation, that way I could go to Belle Reve to see Hugo and Arkham to see Daddy and my uncles. So I was making it in the basement, yeah Daddy lets me down there so I could do matinence care to the weapons. I have a knack for it.

I was working on it and then it switched on by itself. This was a very bad thing and the next thing I knew I ended up looking at superheroes.

...

It took me a moment but these were the young superheroes and not the older ones like Batsy. Oh look, Dick.

They were surprised to see me, too. Some of them were ready to hurt me.

"Luna?" Dick, well he's called Nightwing now said.

"Yo." I waved from the back of my head.

"You know her?" A buff guy asks. He looked liked Superman. So this must be Superboy.

"Yeah, she was my classmate." He replied.

The heroes relaxed but they were still a bit tense.

"How did you get in here?" Dick chuckles.

"I was working on a project using zeta tubes. I read about it in a paper by Dr. Adam Strange." I explained.

"That's right. You majored in engineering." Dick chuckled and smacked his head.

"Major? She's just a child." The green girl said. Is she a Martian?

"Gang, I'd like you to meet Luna. Her IQ is off the scales and graduated college with a record-breaking number of majors a couple months ago."  
Nightwing introduced.

"Also my dad's the Joker. So let's see how you react." She smiled.

"What!" They also had other responses but most of them were negative except Barbara and Dick. She kind of just watched and shook her head. Dick just laughed happily. The green lady was in defensive mode and her eyes started flashing.

My head started hurting and it felt like my life flashed before my eyes. I shook my head of those thoughts.

"She's clean! She hasn't done anything to lead any criminal here. It is a mistake like she said." She said.

"Can anyone please tell me where I am? I really need to go home to make sure Daddy takes his medicine."

"We might need to blindfold you, Luna. For security reasons." Nightwing says.

"Before you do that let me guess." I looked around and took the scenery in. "Okay, we're in a cave in Happy Harbor. Daddy attacked this place when I was 4. By the way I apologize for anything he did, does, and will do."

They all looked pretty dumbfounded. I have that effect on people.

And then the big buff guy kind of lunged at me. I did what I usually do in a panic, I put my hands out and I touched him right before he could get me.

Oops, he's on the ground with the smile.

"Sorry!" I called out and went to him. I touched him again and he snapped out of it.

"What happened?" He said.

"_She's a danger! Eliminate!" _I heard a voice say.

"I am not a danger. It was just reflex!" I replied to the voice.

Nightwing went to me and checked on Superboy. "Didn't know you had that power. Cool. Who are you yelling it?"

"I heard a voice that said I'm a danger and to eliminate me." I shook my head.

One of the guys eyes widened. "How could you hear that?" He called out.

Nightwing turned around. "Beetle, what are you talking about?"

"She can hear the beetle on my back. I don't know how though."

"Luna, how can you hear that when the rest of us couldn't?" He asked me, with interest and worry.

"Electromagnetic waves. You see, when Daddy wasn't around. I was raised by a certain cyber villain and I kind just picked up on it, I guess?"

"Haha, you really are a genius!"

"Nightwing, how can you act like that! She's the Joker's daughter! She just knocked out Superboy. And she knows where we are." One of the people said.

"Chill, she's cool. Hah, Luna don't you know Mr. Freeze?"

"Doc? Yeah, he taught me medicine and other science-related things. He would enjoy that pun."

"Hey, Luna. Can't you stay? You can just call your dad to tell him that you're at Billy's house."

I looked at him with a "Seriously?" look. "You do know what're saying. Say I'm at my boyfriend's. My teenage boyfriend's house?" I tried to stress the importance of this.

"Oh right. He would be worried, even if he's psychotic, he's still your dad." He pondered. "But I want you to meet the team. I don't have everyday to show them off."

I looked at him. "Fine, give me an untraceable phone. I'm going to have make a better lie. A good lie contains some truth."

He gave a phone to me and I dialed home. "Hi, Brainiac."

"What happened to you? Did the project work? Where are you?" Brainiac asked.

"I'm okay. I got transported to an unknown location. But I think I'm in Metropolis, maybe or is it Central City. I don't know the two look alike. Well, I'll be home in a few hours. Don't worry. I'm safe."

"Understood. I'll tell your father you are stepping out for a few hours."

"Please make sure he eats his medicine. Then monitor his vitals. If he tries to leave in anyway, subdue him." I ordered.

"Understood. I'll mix sleeping pills with his food. Have a nice journey. Call when you're back in Gotham." He hung up.

I gave the phone back and gave a thumbs up. "All good. Brainiac's going to lie for me."

"You live with two villains?"

"No 3 sometimes 4. My pet, Scaley is what you call Killer Croc."

"You do know he's a human right."

He is? This actually explains a lot, but at home, he mostly just eats, sleeps, watches TV. Like the hyenas. For the past five years, I didn't know. I really need to pay attention more.

"Hmm, okay. So do you want to show off your team or keep talking about my pet?"

"Good point. So the one you knocked out is Superboy.."

He then proceded to name them all. A lot of them were reluctant though, but Nightwing got them to open a bit up to me. Until it came to the one called Blue Beetle.

"_You are a threat. You must be eliminated."_

"I am not a threat. Who are you to say?"

"I'm sorry for him." The guy said. Dick said his name was Jaime and he is the second Blue Beetle.

"Where is he talking from?"

"My back." Jaime replied.

"I see."

"_Kid trying to be an adult. You're going to wind up in a bad life."_

"Hey, don't say that!"

I cracked my knuckles. "I can take it off for you if want. You'll be perfectly safe after I kill him!" I roared in anger.

"No, it's fine. He just needs to learn manners." He scolded the thing.

"Fine. But my offer is standing, so whenever you want. I'll take it off." I said to him.

"So that's everyone. Of course you know Batgirl."

I ran and hugged her. "I miss you. I haven't you since graduation."

She smiled and hugged me too. "Me too. How've you been?"

"Well, besides the Zeta-tubes project. I put Daddy under house arrest after he broke his arm. It so stupid how he broke it. He tried to launch himself out of a cannon, in the backyard and net broke right when he landed." I sighed. "How's Grandpa?"

"He's good. Just needs to take care of his blood pressure."

"Glad to hear it. How is it being Batgirl?"

"You can see the limitaions of being human." She sighed.

I was worried. "Well I can tell you all the weaknesses of the villains if you need it."

"What!" Somebody said behind me. I turned around and saw it was Superboy. "Nightwing, did you know about this?"

"Of course. Luna is one with the villains. It'd just be rude to ask her." Dick replied sternly.

"I can tell you some of them. The ones I don't know well, if'd it make you accept me."

"Okay, Mal, take Luna to the computer and input them. The rest of you, patrol." He ordered. "Luna, this is Mal."

A really buff and tall guy walked over to us. He nodded towards me. "He's going to take you to the computer. You don't have to give any information you don't want to." I nodded. "Barbara, go with her. I think Luna woud like to be with someone familiar, right?"

I nodded. Barbara agreed. So this ended up me holding hands with her as we walked behind the guy.

"Are you a superhero?" I asked him.

"No, I'm in charge of mission control. So I can help my girl out." He responded.

"That's Bumblebee." Barbara said.

"That's so sweet."I replied. "I wish I could do that for Billy."

"Yeah, Batman wouldn't allow it." Barbara replied.

"Who's Billy?" Mal asked.

"He's my boyfriend. But I don't see him often enough."I explained to him.

We got to the computer. Mal booted it up. "Okay, I'll bring up pictures of villains and you just point out the ones that'll you'll giv information about."

He did so. And a lot of pictures of people I knew popped up.

"Well for my dad, you can write currently broken arm, out of commission for a couple of months."

Mal typed it.

"This guy is dead." I pointed at one of the pictures. "Daddy killed him a couple months ago by accident.

"Also the Penguin has a fond obsession over women so you can go undercover to get him also this guy." I pointed at a picture of a really pale guy with devil horn-ed style hair. "Is Klarion. Lord of Chaos. Cheats at Board games. You hurt or kill his cat, Teekl, and he's forced to go home."

"Thank you for your help." He said.

"Oh and one more thing. Brainiac is taking a break for about 6-8 years. He has to raise me." I gave him the thumbs up, but he looked at me with sadness. Strange. Why would he be sad? For me?

"Hey, Luna. Nightwing just called me." I looked at Barbara. "He says there's a surprise for you back in the den."

"A surprise?" It piqued my interest. "Okay."

I held onto Barbara and we went back to where I arrived. I saw a really tall guy's back. Buff, red costume, white cape. Oh!

"Billy!" I let go of her and ran towards him. He turns around smiling and hugs me. We kissed and I kind of sat on his arm as I looked at his face.

"Luna. Did you grow taller?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Did you?"

He smiled. "Yeah by an inch."

"Lucky. I missed you." I put our foreheads together. I smiled.

"I missed you too."

*cough**cough* We both looked over at Nightwing.

"You do know it kind of looks like pedophilia right there?"

We looked at each other and laughed. He put me down and then he went back to my normal Billy Batson. We back to hugging each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"How've you been?" I asked him.

"Busy enough that I couldn't see you for a week." He replied.

"You could've just asked me. I would have come to help."

"Nah, you got to take care of your dad. Speaking of which, he still don't like me?"

"He just doesn't like the fact that I'm growing up and at least you didn't run away from him. You scored some points with him." I told him.

"Gah!" I looked over and it was a green boy with a tail. I think Dick said his name was Beast Boy, Miss Martian's brother. "You two are together?"

"Yeah, it'll be a year soon." I said. We smiled at each other.

"You are fraternizing with the enemy." He called out, mostly likely meaning Billy.

I touched my head in disappointment. "I tried to tell you, I am not EVIL! I am not my family. Even my own Daddy, the Joker, does not want me in this life. Understand?" My eye started twitching.

"Luna, calm down. You're eye is twitching." Billy said and I rubbed my face into his chest. My God, I'm short.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." I mumbled. "I want to go home. Billy, can you take me, please?"

"Sure." He changed back to the hero version.

I went to Nightwing and Barbara. "I'll see you guys, back home. Okay?" I hugged them goodbye. They nodded and told me goodbye. I went back to Billy.

"Ready?" I nodded and he picked me up and flew to the top and headed towards Gotham City.

"You know," I said to him. "I still have an hour before I have to go home."

He grinned widely. We landed in an alley in Gotham about a mile from my house. He went back to normal and held my hand.

"Let's have a mini-date, then." He said and walked to an ice cream parlour.

We shared a sundae together and talked about what's been happening.

He then escorted me home like a gentleman and we kissed. He left me at the gate and walked off. He is so nice. How did I get so lucky?

* * *

Please review and Poll


	33. Date

Dear Diary,

Daddy is getting really bored. I took all of his toys away so he wouldn't hurt himself so he tried to take up a regular person's hobby. Knitting.

He gave up instantly and was using the needles for arrows and somehow made a slingshot. I immediately confiscated them especially since he tried to hit Scaley! Now he refuses to leave my room.

So I had to distract Daddy somehow. When I was little, he loved making me clothing out of his old clothes. He goes through many trends. I think he wants to be hip and cool for me. Ha, it does not make me think that, but I love him. Currently he looks like a biker or punk-style? Well fingerless gloves make me think like that.

I just hope he doesn't hurt himself. So I went out to get plastic needles and thread. I plopped the stuff down onto a table and told Daddy to try to focus on making clothing not in those exact words but I can be real persuasive. So now he's making me a dress with ruffles. Sometimes I wish he didn't watch the fashion channel out of boredom.

He's happy at least. And now I have to leave him to go see Billy. We got a date! It's rare with him being Captain Marvel and then high school and me working on various projects such as my very detailed security system that is mostly unbreakable unless you can phase through things and teleport but it works really well against normal human criminals.

A lot of big corporations already bought. First I told them about and they said their current one was top of the art security system and I was too young. Well I then told them that if I could break their security they would have to use mine. They laughed at my face. So guess what I did?

The following day I robbed them. Security was eh. Brainiac disabled them immediately and I strolled in, got the most expensive and/or important looking thing. I walk to the Chairman's office and place it on their desk. They threatened to get me arrested. Ha! That sounds ridiculous, but for insurance I got blackmail on all of them. They are into some weird things. The more money a person has, the more secrets. Well 'legal' money I guess. One of the guys was paranoid and he had OCD, but the more organized, cleaning kind. I found out someone was trying to kill him by poisoning his hand sanitizer. He was sick dying of some disease well so he thought. Until I did my thing and found the conspiracy. I guess it's not blackmail exactly for him but he was very cheap, so guilt and pointing out that his system almost killed, got me money.

If you want to know, the security system is designed with motion detectors, lasers that if you touch will hurt you also instead of the traditional criss cross they are all straight across and from top to bottom like a rubix cube sort of. Of course the more traditional stuff was there like cameras and vaults, with my own touch. There are no blind spots whatsoever except the inside of bathroom stalls. The bathroom part with the sinks are monitored by micro cameras that the employees will not be informed about.

So most of the projects are routed through a place called Cadmus. Uncle Savage said it was a really great place to work at and he said I could work at home so I thought it was perfect. But there was something very suspicious about the place. I don't know why. Oh well I'm getting a lot of money so I'm happy.

Oh so the date. After I checked on Daddy and his terrifying rampage with sewing. He was laughing a lot so yeah. I gave some food to Scaley and the hyenas, said goodbye to Brainiac and left. I walked over to the usual meeting spot, where we first met. The park. I sat by the fountain and waited for about 10 minutes. I usually do because there could be some trouble and Billy wouldn't ignore it. He's a good guy and that's why I love him. I gave it another 5 minutes and there he was running frantically towards me. I smiled at him and stood up to greet him.

"Sorry, I had to.."

"It's okay as long as you show up." I kiss him happily. He blushes a little. He's so cute.

"So want to see a movie? or go to the amusement park?" He asked me.

"Anywhere is fine."

"Well, let's go to.." He thinks for a bit. "The aquarium?"

"Okay."

So we went with a shortcut. We went to a secluded area and he turned to the big hero and we flew there. I held onto him and he was smiling so happily but then he heard screaming. We looked down from the sky. There was fire. Billy looked at me and I knew. We weren't going to the aquarium.

"It's okay, Billy. Let's go down and how about I help you?"

"Really?" He said all cutely.

"Yeah." I pulled out my bag as we went down and I put a white mask on and a top hat.

You see ever since I started dating Billy. I try to help him in anyway possible. In that plan, I became some kind of superhero called the Ringleader. Don't know how that happened exactly. It probably started with that circus costume I was wearing for my Birthday/costume party, last year. In the beginning of that day, I spent all my time with Billy, wearing that costume. And then we had the most unfortunate meeting with a hostage situation. There was this guy with a machine gun in a school and we had to help. You know what happens next.. Media becomes involved and somehow the daughter of the most famous villain becomes a hero. They don't know the secret but still... You know how awkward it is when your own father starts saying that the Ringleader will be dead if he ever faces her. Haha.

So back to the flying down and me quickly changing clothes. Let's just say, Billy was trying to give me some privacy as I changed clothing and his face was really red. So we landed down in front of the building.

He set me down and he went in looking for people. I took out my back and got my freeze ray, courtesy of Doc, and started freezing the building from the outside. The heat from the fire will melt the ice so well it'll take time but it is safer to go in. Also I made slides from the windows in case people needed to get out. In a few minutes Billy came flying out with people. There were also people who came down using the slides.

"Is there anybody else?" I asked him.

"Nope, checked them all. We're good." He said as he set down the people. "The fire department can handle the rest."

He lifted me up and off we went.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to the aquarium." Billy apologized to me.

"It's okay." I touched his face. "We can still get lunch?"

He smiled at me and kissed me. "You are the best girlfriend ever!"

I had to quickly change clothes again. It's a good thing my bag is huge. Not really but because I added a transporter thing to the bottom, I can get anything that's in my house, including certain signature weapons from the basement.

So we landed behind a couple of trees and he changed back to normal. We went to a burger joint and we shared a milkshake. I know we are so cliche but I love him and yeah. We then went back home. Well to the gate anyway because Daddy gets a little cuckoo when he sees me with Billy. We were about to kiss until we heard an explosion.

"Daddy!" I immediately screamed and we both go to the house. The explosion came from the backyard. Then a growling was heard.

We went there and Scaley was there biting onto Daddy's cast. I was dumbfounded and whistled Scaley off.

"Scaley, come here." I ordered. He let go of Daddy and crawled looking for forgiveness. I pet his head.

"Luna, why is he here?" Daddy was obviously talking about Billy.

"Well, why are you messing with Scaley?" I stared at him hard. "And what was that noise?"

Billy stood behind me so I could protect if Daddy does anything to him.

"Uh," He looks at the pool and back at me. Oh my god, he didn't!

"Scaley, go into the pool and get whatever it is he put in there."

He jumped in and came back with something in his mouth. He gave it to me. It was dynamite.

"Daddy!" I roared and he disappeared. I shook my head at him in annoyance.

"You okay?" Billy asked. I turned to him.

"Yeah, you gotta go."

We kissed each other. "Okay, I'll call you later, okay?"

I nodded and he left.

Scaley was still with me and rubbed against my leg. I pet his head.

"Scaley, you okay?" He nodded. "Don't attack Daddy, okay?" He nodded.

* * *

Okay, so review please if you want a certain villain/ hero to show up.


	34. Sickness and Pain

Dear Diary,

I feel horrible, like I'm dying. My nose is so stuffed and I can't move my foot without feeling pain. So I'm sick and have a sprained ankle.

How did this happen? I'll tell you.

It all started when I was with Doc. He was trying out a new weapon thing and it kind of exploded. So guess who was stuck in the blast,...me. I was frozen solid in a block of ice and it was freezing. It was like you were aware of what was happening but at the same time, you were more focused on the freezing cold surrounding you.

It took several hours to get me out and it was tiring. Doc had to ask the help of someone he really doesn't like, Uncle Eddie. I think I explained why he doesn't like him. Doc sees Uncle Eddie as a big joke. Not serious and irresponsible. Also he has a lot of time on his hands and loves me dearly.

Another important reason is Uncle Eddie tends to not tell Daddy a lot of things that happen like me falling off a building or smuggling me into an opera.

Doc called him over and Uncle Eddie quickly arrived with a heat ray and fan.

"Oh my god! Luna! Don't worry, Uncle Eddie is here!" He freaked when he saw me. If I could, I would roll my eyes.

He gave Doc a nasty look. "It's a good thing you called me here!" He huffed. He then set up the fan and turned it on. He then used the heat ray to cut the pieces that didn't have me in them.

And the wait began, Uncle Eddie put the fan on a chair ontop of a table so my head got out first. That took about an hour or so. When my head got out, I took many breaths of air.

"Thank you Uncle Eddie for coming.''

"No problemo, Luna. Happy to clean up Freeze's problems." He chuckled. Doc of course gave him a nasty look and he restrained himself.

I finally got out after a few to 6 hours. It's a good thing that I called Daddy that I was sleeping over or else he'd freak.

So apparently I have a low tolerance to cold temperatures, thus borderline flu.

Now the ankle, well after I left Doc's place, Uncle Eddie drove me home, a scared Scaley immediately ran out of the house, sideswiped me and I fell to the ground, therefore the ankle.

I hollered in pain and Daddy came out and saw me. His smiling maniacal face immediately turned into one of horror and worry.

"Luna! Are you okay?" He went to me and lifted me up.

"My ankle! It hurts so much." I teared up and hopped on my good ankle.

His eyes widen and as quickly as he could, got me into the house, onto the couch with my ankle hiked up on many pillows.

I then sneezed, more horror, he took my temperature and immediately freaked. This happened a couple days ago.

Now I'm in my bed, covered in blankets. My ankle is being elevated and has ice on it and so does my forehead.

Scaley disappeared after him sideswiping me. I think he couldn't handle Daddy and his 'pranks'.

So now I'm sick and in pain. I can barely move due to the blankets. Daddy stuffed so much that I look like a giant cocoon. Daddy is making soup. His cooking is good well compared to the she-devil.

Oh yeah, speaking of her evilness, I got them to break up, sort of. She and Aunt Ivy are best friends and well I'm close to Aunt Ivy. I kind of lied to her that Daddy was going to get the she-devil killed and well Aunt Ivy was very upset. She convinced her to stop seeing Daddy and it's a win-win situation. I get Daddy all to myself, and the she-devil is away. I haven't seen her for 2 maybe 3 months. So yeah! Now to figure out how to keep her away permantly.

Ah Daddy came in with soup and he's feeding it to me...

"Daddy! I can feed myself!" I protested.

"You are my precious little baby. Now here comes the choo choo train." He said as he puts another spoonful in my mouth.

I love Daddy dearly but why does he have to keep treating me as if I were a 5 year old? I bet Billy doesn't get this kind of treatment but then again he's a boy and a teenager. I'm barely in that kind of mindset, well I think anyway. Now I need to think of something quick before Daddy goes overboard with this! Uh uh, oh I know!

"Daddy, I want to see that musical based off of Batman!" I yelled out.

Daddy put the spoon back into the bowl. "Batman?" He started chuckling. "Look, she wants to see a musical based off of Batman."

"Daddy, who are you talking to?"

"No one in particular. Sure why not? Anything to ridicule the great glorious Batman! Let's go after you're nice and healthy. Now open wide for the airplane."

Uh, I was so close.

"Now time for your medicine."

He gave a disgusting red fluid and water. I yawned. Oh no he gave the sleepy kind. Uhh, good night.

* * *

Please somebody review. I really don't know how you guys feel about this!


	35. GGAO

Dear Diary,

I think I have horrible luck. First, I lose that cute guy that had no arm. Second, Billy had to cancel a date with me due to the massive super villain activity.

The super villain expo is in town. Due to equal rights and yada yada, They have the right to rent a space of Gotham Convention Center and all that. They usually disguise it and it's called G.G.A.O. or Good Guys Are Overrated. I seriously tell them to change to the name because the acronym is way too cute! It's sounds like a sound from a cute dinosaur! And they couldn't do. Good Guys Reek because G.R.R. seriously! They changed the name from the Secret Society of Super Villains because it was too long and some people got tongue-tied saying it. I'm more surprised no normal person has realized this is an evil convention. With the ray gun exhibits to trendy super villain wear. Oh my god, people are ignorant.

Then Daddy drags me there, against my advice in a super wheelchair, he made, with rockets and other stuff.

And Lastly, I'm STUCK HERE! Sure it was fun when I was little but now I'm just bored. Everybody just treats me like a little kid, and the ones that don't avoid me at all cost. I guess Daddy has a stronger presence than I thought. I got bored so I started texting Dick.

_Hey, Dick. What are you doing?_

It's a weekend so I think he might respond. Oh speak of the devil.

_Hi, Luna! Doing undercover work at a major villain event. _

...What? He couldn't possibly be..I looked up and scanned the room and..Oh no. _  
_

_Dick! I'm here and I see you and other members of your team. Please tell me you're not at GGAO!__  
_The guy I was looking at, looked confused then serious and looked around and saw me. He smiled and came my way.

"Hi, Luna." Dick says, dressed as some kind of cheesy villain.

My eyes widened and I quickly took him to the side and started whispering to him.

"What are you doing here!"

"I already told you."

"You guys can't be here. If anyone finds out, you'll be disintegrated in seconds. Seriously, Brainiac is in charge of the security cameras and my Dad. If he sees you, he'll freak!"

"Luna, calm down. I got everything under control."

"How'd you even get in? You have to have an invitation, be in the system."

"We got it off some new supervillain and got M'gann to change into him and we're posing as lackies. I also inputed this information in the criminal database."

"Oh no. Not that system. Give me a second." I went back to the stand to get my tablet but Daddy stopped me.

"Sweetie, where are you off to?"

"Uh, making new friends..."

"But you have enough friends."

"My own age!"

He sighed heavily. "Fine, but come back later. Me and your Uncle Eddie are going to perform an entertainment scene." He patted me on the head.

"Okay, Daddy. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. Promise?"

"Oh, honey, you know I can't promise that. I don't break promises so I try to avoid the ones that I might break."

"Fine, try at least. Love you." I went back to Dick and open the tablet.

"Okay, we have a different system than the average criminal system. Here you go." I showed the system.

"Wow, this is really detailed. It has current information and everything. If we had this, "

"Then everybody I love would be in jail." I replied, sadly.

"Yeah, sorry." He said sheepishly.

I went to the GGAO list. "What supervillain did you attack?"

"Uh, it was a really weird name. Ah I remember Mr. Zsasz."

"WHAT! Oh no, you need to get M'gann to change into someone else soon!" I said to him, in panic.

"Why?"

"Mr. Zsasz usually kills young women, ergo Daddy wants him dead! He attacked me before but I made him go asleep, so I escaped." I took a breath. "I later reconciled with him but he's still more deranged than Daddy."

"And that means a majority of Gotham's most vilest villains wants to kill him?"

"Yeah."

Dick stopped for a second and made a serious face. "Okay she heard me. So it'll be alright."

"Telepathic connection?"

He nodded.

"How'd you even subdue him?"

"A giant magnet and then we pounced him."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

I sighed and quickly inputed that Zsasz had lackies in rare cases and we were in the clear.

"You got to be more careful. Have you heard from Billy?"

"He's tracking down bank robbers that robbed every National Bank on the East Coast."

"Okay." I pouted. "I hope he's safe. Also tell your team to try to restrict themselves of attacking anyone even if provoked. We have a ceasefire type of deal here. No one can attack anyone unless they have a good reason."

"Like hurting another villain's daughter."

"An overprotective villain's daughter." I nodded.

"Okay, Luna, we're only here for recon so thank you. I need to meet up with the rest."

I smiled at him. "Okay, talk to you later."

I went back to Daddy.

"Did you have fun?" He asked me, grinning happily.

I nodded and then noticed Daddy holding something. "What are you holding?"

"A new concoction Scarecrow's gas plus mine together."

"Daddy, that's not going to affect me, is it?"

"Hmm, probably not. You're immune to my gas and the fear gas doesn't seem to affect you, especially since you walked through that robbery to drag him out."

"Oh, wasn't that the day you both tried to rob that diamond store? Both of your gases went in and oh. That's how you came up with this."

He smiled happily. "You are definitely the smartest girl in the world. Right, my princess?"

I gave him an apathetic smile. "Sure, whatever you say."

He frowned at me, probably worried. He then pointed at something, smiling. "Look Uncle Eddie and the ice doctor are getting into a fight!"

"What!" I looked over and it was more of a one-sided fight. Doc was holding Uncle Eddie up in the air while he was squirming around.

I slapped my face and went over. "DOC! LET HIM GO!" I screamed.

I startled him and he dropped him. I helped Uncle Eddie up and then they started fighting again, verbally this time.

"No one can understand you, you freak!" Uncle Eddie screeched. "And how dare you man-handle me!"

Doc snorted. "People can understand me fine. To me you are like little child."

They are making very angry. So I smiled, the one I got from Daddy.  
"If you both don't stop fighting, then it'll be nappy time for BOTH OF YOU!"

They shut up instantly. I love having that effect on people. "Good. Now promise to be civil at least for the convention, please?"

"Fine."

"Okay."

I smiled happily at them. "Thank you."

I went back to Daddy and started people-watching. A lot of the minor villains tried to avoid looking at me except one. He stopped and he had a really creepy smile on his face, even creepier than Uncle Eddie in women's clothing.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him, looking slightly behind me to look for Daddy. He wasn't there.

"Hey, you're cute."

"Are you a pedophile?"

He laughed maniacally. "No, I'm the Creeper."

"Oh, I know you. The reporter."

"Was a reporter. So how about it? Me, you, date?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

I smiled back and screamed. "Help! He's trying to make me his girlfriend!"

"Huh?"

In a few seconds, nearly every type of gun was aimed at him, from Doc's freeze ray to Uncle Harvey's pistol.

"You sicko! What are you doing to the princess?"

Oh God, the nickname stuck. The Princess of the Villains!

"What? Princess. HAHAHA! That explains your beauty." He took my hand and kissed it. I was majorly creeped out, and then someone kicked him hard away from me.

"Hey, get away from Mr. J's daughter!" Oh no I know that high-pitched voice anywhere, but I guessed she saved me.

"Wowza! Hello, toots!" The Creeper grinned even wider when he saw the she-devil. She shudders. He pounces and then he immediately gets shot by a freeze ray and now he's in a block of ice.

"What are we going to do with him?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's kill him."

"Wait, how about we give him to the police. Remember can't make a mess here." I said.

The villains murmured among themselves in agreement.

"I'll take him." Daddy walks in. "I have a grudge against him. It'd be my pleasure. Now go along on your merry way."

They dispersed. Daddy then turned to me and hugged me and kept kissing me. So embarrassing.

"Are you okay, Luna? I went away for a second and chaos happened."

"I'm okay, creeped out but okay. Harley saved me."

He turned to her. She looks at him, really shyly. "Hi, Mr. J."

"Oh, Harley. Thank you." Daddy kisses her on the cheek and she looks so delighted. Sigh, fine she's not all bad, which might not be good for the profession. Oh well.

"Oh snookums!" She kisses him and I squirmed my way out as fast as possible.

"You okay, Luna?" Uncle Harvey asked me.

"Yeah, I've experienced worse."

"What?" He looked angry at the experiences.

"Well, you try living with Daddy when he's bored."

"Oh." He calmed down and patted me on the head.

So later, after Daddy gagged the Creeper and sprung him to the police station, Daddy and Uncle Eddie did entertainment which was a 'Who was funnier?' contest.

"What is it that can be attempted and be arrested, but if it succeeds nothing happens?" Uncle Eddie smiles. "Suicide."

Nervous chuckles scattered around the room.

Daddy smiled and gets up from his seat. "That's the best you can do?" He takes a breath and looks into the crowd. "See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum...and one night, one night they decide they don't like living in an asylum any more. They decide they're going to escape! So, like, they get up onto the roof and there, just across this narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in the moonlight...stretching away to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend daren't make the leap. Y'see...y'see, he's afraid of falling. So then, the first guy has an idea...He says 'Hey! I have my flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk along the beam and join me!' B-but the second guy just shakes his head. He suh-says... he says 'What do you think I am? Crazy? You'd turn it off when I was half way across!'"

Laughter erupted from the crowd. Daddy sits back down in his chair.

Uncle Eddie looked peeved. He stands up. "Why is a raven like a desk?"

Huh I don't know. The Mad Hatter said this before but I don't remember.

"There are actually two answers for this. One. They both had inky quills and Two. Poe wrote on both."

More nervous laughter. Yeah Daddy is winning.

Daddy had the last turn. He smiled knowing he's going to win. "There's this guy that goes into the hospital, okay? His wife's just had a baby and he can't wait to see them both. So he meets the doctor and he says, 'Oh, Doc, I've been so worried. How are they?' And the doctor smiles and says, 'They're fine. Just fine. Your wife's delivered a healthy baby girl and they're both in tip-top form. You're one lucky guy.' So the guy rushes into the maternity ward with his flowers. But it's empty. His wife's bed is empty. 'Doc?' He says and turns around and the doctor and all the nurses wave their arms and scream in his face. 'April fools! Your wife's dead and the baby's a spastic!'" (he executes an asylum orderly with a gunshot to the head) "Get it? Oh what a senseless waste of human life!"

Wait what? This sounds very familiar. Oh no, Daddy, he's losing it. I checked what time it was and it wasn't good. Daddy didn't take his pain meds mixed with an anti-psychotic. I put that in so he doesn't leave as much. I quickly dug through my bag and got his meds out. I also got a water bottle and ran on stage. Daddy was sweating and paling whiter than normal.

"Daddy, your medicine."

"Oh such a good girl. Almost didn't get you, you know? Because of BATMAN!"

Oh no, he's loopy. I shoved the medicine down his mouth, and stuck the water bottle in. He gulped it down and then I took it out.

"Daddy, you okay?"

He wobbled a bit and then took his good hand to his head. "Luna? What happened?"

"You didn't take your medicine and you kinda told the story of my birth."

His eyes widened and he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Want to go home?" I asked him.

"Okay."

"Sorry, folks. We gotta go. We can resume this later, okay?" I said to the crowd then me and Daddy walked off stage. I called Brainiac. "Can you get the car?"

"Understood. I'll be here until closing and will check in with you at specific intervals."

"Okay." I closed the phone. The crowd parted as I helped Daddy to the front and got him into our cloaked car. I got behind the driver's seat. The car drives itself as long as I put in the directions and all that. I know how to drive a little, perks of being a getaway driver when Daddy is conked on the head.

Well that's about it. I just wonder what happened to Dick and his team. Hmm. Oh well.


	36. Ravager and running away

Dear Diary,

I just saw something strange.

I was watching T.V. to catch up on the news and who's in jail. The thing is the story of the day was "Joker's daughter creates havoc."  
It showed a live feed of someone who's dressed like Daddy announcing she's going to destroy Gotham and that she's the Joker's daughter. I couldn't exactly process it until my phone rang. It was Dick.

"Hello?"

"Luna, why are you on T.V?"

"It's not me. I swear. I'm at home right now, watching it happening." I point at the T.V.

"Really? Oh, that means..Luna, there is someone impersonating you and the only way that could be possible is to know your existence."

"That doesn't help. Most villains know me and your team."

"I know it's not my team. Luna, I think someone is going around impersonating villain's daughters."

"Hah? How do you know this?"

"It happened to one of our own. She usually is at our Tower location but she is temporarily here until we sort this out."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is the Ravager. She's a hero but the daughter of Deathstroke."

"Interesting. Who is that?"

"Also known as Slade?"

"Oh, I remember him. He has a two colored mask and is a bit psychotic?"

"Yep, that's him."

"Okay, let me meet her. Then we can figure out who would do such a thing. Compare notes so to speak."

"Alright, she's in the Cave. You know the one you popped in last time?"

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Tell them not to attack me."

"Got it. See you then."

I ended the call. I sighed heavily. I got my bag that had all of my stuff. I called out to Brainiac. "I'm going to be in the basement testing the portal thing and working on other miscellaneous stuff. Don't bother me. I may be own there for a while and don't be alarmed if I walk through the front door. Bye!"

"Okay, have a nice day. Come back at 8 for dinner." he replied to me.

I quickly walked into the basement and typed in the codes. Good thing Daddy wasn't home. He went on a 'vacation' with Harley. Ew.

I kind of got the portal to work in one direction. I will eventually figure how to make it go backwards too. Just not now.

The thing about the portal is it only goes one place. The Cave.

I went through it and there was the same good guys from last time and someone new.

"Yo." In retrospect that was kind of lame, but oh well.

Dick grinned. "Hey, Luna. So this is Ravager."

She nodded her head at me. I smiled back.

"So you were impersonated too?" I asked her.

"Yes. She made me out as a crazy maniac who wanted to kill everyone and be like my father. I am not that person anymore."

"It's okay. She's doing it to me right now." So we looked at the screen with the news footage. The imposter brought out a rather large bomb.

"We got to stop her now." Dick says. "Luna, stay here."

I shake my head. "I'm coming with you. I'm going to clear my nonexistant name. Also if my family finds out about this..." I cringed. "It won't be pretty."

Dick took a hard look and sighed. "Fine. I can't stop you either way."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll wear the costume that I wear with 'Captain Marvel.' Okay?"

"That'd be perfect. Can't have people knowing about you now, could we?"

So after I changed, and a few gasps from the peanut gallery, me, Dick, and Savage were off. Our back up was Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy.

We teleported to Gotham's Square and there was the little..causing such a thing. We were right at the edge of the scene, hiding.

"Okay, we need a distraction." Dick says to the three of us.

"I can do that. I have several non-lethal bombs on me, also I can be pretty annoying. I learned from the best." I offered.

"Okay, than me and Ravager will split up and attack her from the sides." Dick planned.

Well then the plan was activated. I went straight on, running towards the scene. The Ravager and Dick already went ahead.

"Hey, you! Yeah me! Over here!" I readied any weapons I had on me. It was a freeze gun, several of Daddy's bombs, Brainiac on speed-dial which might not help at all, some rope, duct tape, and glue. You don't know when you might need it.

Well, I got her attention.

"Who are you?" She sneered in an annoying high pitch voice. She could rival with the she-devil.

"I am the uh.." Dang it. I have never been in this kind of situation. "Ringleader!" Yeah, oh god I just announced it out loud. I just realized how embarrassing that name is.

She laughed and started throwing stuff at me. Seriously? I quickly dodged them. Learned it from dodging the hyenas. They are vicious when it's feeding time.

I stuck out my tongue at her and laughed. "Haha! You can't hit me!"

So she became very frustrated and stomped towards me ready to pummel me with a giant rock. Oh god, where are they when you need them.  
Ah there they are. They just tackled her and wrestled her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" She shrieks. I go over there and take off her mask. Oh god, I know her.

"Kitten?" Me and Dick said at the same time. "Wait. How do you know her?"

"Nightwing, you first." I told him.

"She forced me to go to prom with her." He said embarrassed. "You?"

"Forced playmates. Her dad liked me better, then she pulled the head off my bunny." I said in scorn.

"He did not like you better!" She shrieks.

I sighed and shook my head at her. "I'll call her dad to pick her up."

"What! You will do no such thing!" She shrieks again.

"Fine, then.." I put my face closer to hers. "I will feed you to Scaley."

This made her shut up.

"Finally." said Ravager. "Shouldn't we interrogate her first?"

"Yeah, sorry Lu- I mean Ringleader. We need to take her back as to why she's been impersonating you two."

"Fine." I pouted, really wanting to feed her to Scaley and punish her. "Then, please update me later. I'm going home."

"Need a lift?" Dick asked me.

"Uh, I guess. Yeah." I replied.

"Great, is the same ride from before, okay?"

I couldn't process what he's saying. "Wait, what?"

Dick whistled and behind her flew...

Luna looked behind and saw her grinning knight in red spandex. She leapt and hugged him.

I turned to Dick. "Thank you. Ravager, it was nice meeting you. Also, may I ask how does that know you?"

"My father, he's not exactly good." She answered.

"Oh." I understood what she meant. "I got you." I scratched the back of my head as I sat on Billy's arm. "If you need to talk, get my info from him. Goodbye you two"

I touched Billy's chest and we flew up and over. I waved to the two as I saw them tie up Kitten and take her away.

"Billy?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for always coming to pick me up." I laid my head against his chest. I took off my mask and hat.

"Of course. Anyways I was going there anyway. Think of my surprise when I heard the Joker's daughter was on a rampage." He chuckled.

"You didn't think it was me, did you?" It struck a nerve with him.

"No, of course I would never think that." He sweated nervously. I looked at him. Seriously, did he think that bad of me?

"Really?" I looked at him skeptically.

He took a deep sigh. "Luna, what do you think? I love you, but even I'm human. I have doubts and the league isn't exactly welcoming when I told them about us."

"What did you say exactly?"

"I'm dating a villain's daughter. That's all."

I hug him. "I'm sorry. I know it's not easy. But I couldn't choose what Daddy does. Well, maybe, we could.."

"No, I refuse!" Billy looks at in despair. "Please don't."

"What! What the heck do I was going to say?" I think he is not guessing the right thing.

"Well," He stops in place and he pauses and then. "I don't want to break up." He looks at me with this broken expression. It made me want to cry.

"Billy, I love you. I don't want to break up." Oh god, I'm tearing up. "I." I hugged him so tightly around the neck. "I just wanted to say, for us to be more careful and..I'll become a hero."

"You're going to use your powers for good?" He looks at me, in surprise. "Are you sure? Your going to give up a lot. What about your dad?"

I sucked in my tears and tried to force myself to stop crying. I gave him a smile. "I got my dad to accept you as my boyfriend, right? So don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

I put my head against his. "Billy, I love you. Your regular normal Billy Batson and as Captain Marvel. Also what other teenage girl would kiss you like this and still see only you." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and smiles at me.

"Yeah, you're a one in a million." He says to me.

"More like one and only." We both smiled at each other. You can tell we're an idiot couple. It may not be possible but, I think he's the one. When we get older, if we got married, haha that'd be interesting. Especially Daddy, it would probably make him faint or die. That reminds me, Billy invited me to go to junior prom with him. I need to find a dress. It's going be at my old school, old Gotham Academy. Well at least I'll be age appropriate this time. Going to prom when you're young is like seeing bubbles. Both fascinating and very , for me anyway, at least this time I can dance the slow ones with my prince charming.

So afterwards he dropped me off at home as usual.

"Billy, I'll text you, okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you?"

"Billy, I love you so if you don't receive anything other than that for the next few days. Don't worry, okay?"

He looks at me a bit worried. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just.." I paused and put my hand on his cheek. "Be careful."

"Always."

I kissed him goodbye and watched as he left. I was still in my Ringleader costume. Time to break my Daddy's heart.  
I took a deep breath as I approached the front door. I put my hand on the door and asked Brainiac.

"Brainiac, is he home? Alone?"

"Yes, we've been waiting for your return. Dinner will be in a few hours."

"Brainiac, remember that secret I made you promise never to tell anyone? I'm thinking of telling Daddy. What do you think?"

"...Do what you think is best."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I went inside and found Daddy in the living room, still in his cast. He notices me and smiles.

"Hey, sweetie. Where've you been?"

"Nowhere special. Daddy, I need to tell you something and promise me you won't overreact."

He raises his brow. "Okay?"

"I'm the Ringleader. That hero and I want to help people, whether or not they're idiots." I looked at him desperately.

He finally took a good long look at me. His eyes widened. He smiled thinking it was a joke but then he stopped smiling.

"No." He immediately says. He raises his voice. "NO! No daughter of mine is going to put herself in danger!"

"But Daddy!"

"No, you go to your room. I am never letting you out of this house again!"

"What! You can't do that to me!"

"I am your Father! And as long as you live under my roof, you will live by my rules." He declared.

"Fine! Then goodbye!" I ran out of the house quickly and kept running and running and running.

I cried so hard and somehow I ended lost. I couldn't recognize where I was. I really need GPS.

It was kind of seedy and repulsive. I have never been here before. It was dark and misty. I heard someone and the next thing I know someone grabbed me.

"Hey, little girl. Didn't your daddy tell you not to wander the streets at night?" Some creeper asked me.

I was not in the mood for this. I just elbowed him in the gut and knocked him out. I sighed deeply. "Why me?"

I heard growling. This is not a good time I turned ready to hit the thing and..well. I was really happy to see who it was.

"Scaley!" I hugged him so tightly. It was my pet crocodile man. Aw, god! I'm crying again. He growled slightly, and kind of tries to back away. I looked up and he looked scared to touch me. Oh...it was because of the sprained ankle probably.

"It's okay, Scaley. " I sniffled. " I'm okay. But Daddy.." I cried into him.

Next thing I knew, Scaley was bringing me down into the sewers and into a cave thing.

"This is my home." He said to me. That was rare. Scaley tends not to speak. I think it's mostly for me, that's why I thought he was a real but mutated crocodile.

His home consisted of a bed, a table and chair, some lights, and an old stove. There were also many pairs of pants folded to the side. I guess that's the only clothing he wears though.

He gently put me on the bed. He put a giant blanket on me.

"Thank you Scaley." I gave him a weak smile as some stray tears fell down my face. "I ran away from home. I told Daddy that I was the stupid Ringleader. He was furious." More tears fell down my face. "He was going to make me stay in the house as if it was prison. I just couldn't deal with it and I ran as fast as I could until I was where you found me."

He handed me a tissue and I wiped my face. "Is it okay if I stay here?"

He nods.

I smile again and lift up the blanket, that usually meant for him to crawl in. He did and hugged me. I hugged him back and fell asleep.

* * *

Please review.


	37. On the lam

Dear Diary,

It has been 5, 6 days since I left home. I even got my own side of this strange cave. Got a bed, desk, and my emergency rations that I kept safe in hyenas' house. The sewers open near our home and Scaley went to get it. He had to quickly get in and out. There's cameras everywhere. I think I already mentioned this.

So in the rations are food, weapons, bomb, $1000, and a remote to a ready space missile that'll propel me to Brainiac's mothership that he left in space. So for obvious reasons won't be using the latter. No one even knows I'm here. I've been texting Billy everyday but not even Brainiac can find the signal. Sigh, I'm so bored.

Over the course of this week, I've been exploring the sewers. So far I found hoards of rats, lots of bones, a skeleton in cement shoes, but the weirdest thing is I think Daddy isn't searching for me...

Oh well, I'll be perfectly fine. I have Scaley and I can live here for the rest of my life.

Okay I just said that and even I know that's not true. I don't know what to do. I guess I can explore more. There is that sealed off route that I can open now, that I have my laser.

So when Scaley went out, I equipped myself with a few flashlights, provisions, and some weapons. I do not want to be mauled by rats.

I headed towards the tunnel, oddly enough it's past the one near my house. So I used the laser, which is the size of a laser pointer, and cut a whole through the wood. Once the wood fell, some bats flew out. I ducked, almost got hit guano. Oi.

So after that was done, I went in. It was a giant cave. Interesting. I had a piece of chalk so I made a face that I used to draw on Daddy's cards and went in.

It was like a giant maze so each turn I made, I marked it, a different mark, for a dead end, or just something too creepy. As I made my way through the place, I finally ended up somewhere. It was a well lit cave with a car. And not just any car, the Batmobile.

Oh no, I don't think Batsy knows who I am but I know him as Bruce Wayne aka Dick's dad. I had dinner a couple of times at Wayne Manor when a lot of my family was out of commission. So I really don't think when I came out to Dick and Barbara that they told anyone, ah but Billy. He did say there was some disapprovement, so he knows he's dating someone dangerously iffy. I love him so.

Oh what to do?

"What are you doing here, Miss Luna?"

Gah! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice that Alfred snuck up on me.

"Hi Alfred. I was exploring and found this place. I promise I won't tell anyone, so please don't hurt me." I quickly said. Uncle Eddie does this a lot, with the bigger villains.

"Hurt you? Oh, I understand. Do not worry, Miss Luna. I overheard Master Richard and Miss Gordon talking about your situation. I will take care of it. Now, may I be able to escort you upstairs to visit Master Richard to establish an alibi?"

I smiled at him. "Thank you so much."

So we went up in this elevator that was behind a bookcase. Interesting. I want one of these. How did I never notice this! Oh right, crush, blind to most. Hmm.

So there was Dick in the library reading a book. Boy, was he surprised when he saw me.

"Luna?" He stood up.

I went and hugged him.

"Luna, where have you been?"

"The sewers. Don't worry I'm clean."

He took me by the shoulders and kneeled down a little. "Luna, your dad has been worried sick about you. He even came here without any disguise asking for you."

"What'd you do?" I asked him. Oh god, Daddy.

"I told him the truth, I haven't seen you all this time. Luns, do you know how many arrests in pedophiles, rapists, and any kind of sex offender has happened since you disappeared?"

"What?" I was really confused. "No. I haven't been online at all. Why?"

"Okay, this is a bit weird." He scratches his head. "Nearly all of them are in jail, right now. They were delivered to the police with full confessions and they were really afraid. There are cases with them bundled in plants, affected by Joker and Scarecrow's gases, hypnotized, and just thoroughly beaten. Your family's really worried. If they can't find you, crimes might rise even higher than the norm."

"Oi, I'm whelmed." I replied, using his favorite word. He looked at me worried.

"Luna, you gotta go home. When your dad was here, he had huge bags under his eyes and was paler than usual. He didn't even notice that I still addressed him as your dad."

I sighed. "Fine. Fine. I need to tell Scaley and get him to come home with me, but I'll go home right now, okay?"

Dick nods. "Why did you run away in the first place?"

"I told him, I was a hero." I gave a sad smile.

"What!" He was very surprised. "What did he say?"

"House arrest. I would never be able to leave according to him."

"He wouldn't."

"He would, that's why I ran, okay? I was scared. But right now, my Daddy is going even crazier looking for me. So I gotta go." I gave him a hug.

"Luna, be careful."

I smiled at him. "When am I not?"

I left and started walking towards my house. Dear God, this is long. I finally got to my house and then had to walk up the hill. I hate the outside so much! The only times I do go outside is only when I'm with Billy, friends, or going to a relative's. Other than that, stay at home and fix or make stuff.

So I'm near the door. I took a deep breath and went up and knocked.

"Who is it?!" A crazed voice called out and opened the door. It was Daddy and he looked terrible. He was even holding a gun, his kind of gun, but still one nonetheless. He looked so happy and relieved.

"Daddy!" I hugged him. He hugged me back and cried.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." He hugged me tighter. "I don't care what you're doing anymore. Just don't disappear on me again."

"So I can be a hero?"

He became silent and sighed. "Yes. I'll allow it. Just not against your family, okay. Just the simple crimes like purse snatchers and cat stuck in trees."

I smiled at him. "I'll try." I hugged him happily. "So I'm not grounded?"

"No." I know a but is coming up. "But.." I knew it. "I want to have a tracker on you and Brainiac to accompany you whenever you go out."

"Uh..." That's going to be problematic.

"Also a curfew. You have to be back at 6pm everyday."

Oi, that's a low blow. "But what about my dates with Billy and prom?"

He sighs. "Still have to take Brainiac with you and you get...two extra hours?"

"Three."

"Two and a half. And if you go to the movies, you have to bring me back popcorn."

I gave him a hard stare. "Deal."

He smiles at me. "Great, now go upstairs and take a bath. I'll make some dinner for both of us."

That sounds so nice. I haven't taken a bath since I ran away, but I need to get Scaley home. "Okay but first I need to do something."

He raises his brow.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in an hour at most. Just need to get my things, you understand. Last hour of freedom?" I gave him a week smile.

He sighs again. "Fine." He kisses my head. "I'll tell everybody else you're back. Be prepared for a barrage of phone calls and visits when you come back."

I smiled and hugged him. "I promise I'll come back."

"You better."

So off I went back into the sewers and Scaley was a bit worried when I came back. I told him what I did and that I want him to come back with me. He was reluctant until I convinced him by saying, he can have steak every week, and a clean place to swim in, he agreed. So he left the little cave as a hideout for other things. I didn't ask questions.

So we came back and sure enough I was bombarded by Uncle Eddie, Harvey, Aunt Ivy and Doc. Even the she- I mean Harley was there. And Brainac put out the huge monitor so Tio, Uncle Savage, and Hugo can join in the worry and joy. Oi. I'm swamped by it. They all started talking at once and I don't remember what happened. I think I fainted. From anemia, Doc told me later. He checked and found I wasn't eating properly. More worry to the pot. So at least I got time one on one instead of a bunch at once. First were the ones on the computer. This was all three because some of them should be asleep but are awake for me.

They all laughed when I told them I was in the sewers. Oddly enough I realized all three of them knew Batsy was Bruce. That was kind of freaky and then when I mentioned it. They started talking to one another how they discovered it and then who was smartest. They kept bickering. To me, I think Uncle Savage is probably smartest, only because he lived longer and he has more experience, but I'm not going to tell them that. Two of them would be mildly depressed and the other will be really happy.

So I did the sensible thing, I faked a bad signal and pulled the plug, literally. Next was Uncle Eddie.

There was something wrong with him. He was wobbling and couldn't stand straight. I took off his hat and saw a giant bump on his head.

"How'd you get this bump, Uncle Eddie?"

"...Huh? Bump?" He shrugs. I shook my head at him. I called for Doc and showed him the bump. He frowned and grumbled the stupidity of Eddie and dragged him off to treat. Before they went, Uncle Eddie said he was happy I was safe and Doc agreed with him. They said their goodbyes and left. Aunt Ivy came in afterwards.

"How you doing, hun?" She moves a piece of hair out of my face.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying everyone." I said to her. I always considered her like a big sister.

"You know, everyone was really worried about you. Your Daddy called us in a panic when you didn't come home that day. He thought you would come to one of us and stay there like you did when you were small." She said as she sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry. Will you keep a secret?"

She nods.

"Well, actually I just ran away from not really focusing on where I was." I said softly. "A guy attacked me. Don't worry I handled it. Scaley found me and took me in. I wasn't really thinking straight at all."

"But why did you run in the first place?"

I looked very guilty here. "Promise you won't say anything?"

She makes a scout's honor sign.

"I am the Ringleader from television. You know the hero?"

She didn't look surprised. I was curious.

"Did you already know?"

"Well, considering that was the same exact costume you wore for Halloween that first year and the powers of said hero is knocking others out with smiles. Only an idiot would be blind to it."

"That's right! I stayed with you during that time and you helped pick out the costume." How could I forget that?

"Yes, I didn't want to spoil your fun. I guess your in the rebellious stage of your life."

Uh...

"Also, I'm guessing that boyfriend of yours is the one who roped you into this."

Huh? Oh no! A lecture. Even though it's true. I'll just tune it out. So she kept going about how Billy may have convinced me to go to the dark side. Yada Yada.

I just nodded and agreed. She told me to be careful and left.

I was exhausted but I had one more person to see.

He came in and took a chair and placed it next to me.

"How ya doing?" Uncle Harvey asks me.

"Better."

"You know I was probably the only one who didn't worry for you. I knew you would be alright." He smiles at me and rubs my head affectionately. "Also I know you love your Dad too much to leave for a long time."

"You are the only person who believes in me. Only 4 more years and I'm an adult

"And the day you get married, will cause many manly tears." He joked.

I smiled because I imagined a lot of my family crying, and Uncle Eddie will cry so much and Doc will pretend he isn't but fog up his dome. And Billy..well maybe...

Anyways it was getting late, Uncle Harvey kissed me on the head goodbye and left for his home. Afterwards Daddy came in and brought in a sleeping bag?

He told me he was going to sleep in my room to watch over me and yada yada. I just let him. When my Daddy is committed, he will stick to it even if he doesn't like it.

I shrugged. I'm tired. I'll go take a nice bath tomorrow. I whistled over Scaley as he climbed into bed with me, nearly stepping on Daddy. He's such a weirdo, Daddy not Scaley.

I cuddled with my oversized man beast. He's like a giant plushie to me than a human of any sorts. I think he likes that I treat him better than a person treats another.

I remember a joke Uncle Harvey once told me. There was a hitman and he had to kill the head of the mob. Right before he pulled the trigger, he sneezed and accidentally killed the man's poodle, then he quickly killed the boss afterwards. When the hitman was caught, the only thing he regretted was that he killed the poodle.

I think people tend to treat animals much better than humans except if they beat them then that person should just die and be mauled by that animal.

Yawn! I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.

* * *

Please review Poll. Happy Holidays.


	38. Icicle Jr

Dear Diary,

This is the first day, that I get out of the house since the last entry. I'm meeting up with Billy in Gotham square. I expect him to be late so I brought a book. Daddy of course made give him some sort of schedule and GPS and yada yada.

So when I got there, I saw someone that I haven't seen for a while.

"Cammy!" I called out to him and hugged him. He was seriously surprised. He is Icicle Jr. Remember him?

"Luna?" He looks at me and grins. "Whoa! I haven't seen you for a couple of years. Look at you. You're so big!" He pet me on the head. Why does everyone do that?

"So how have you been?" I asked him.

"Eh, my dad's terrified of you so he refuses to come to the Gotham area anymore. Other than that good. I stopped doing a lot of the you know whats and I got a normal job. I'm working at the skating rink. Come by whenever and I can teach you some moves." He grins widely. "How about you?"

"I graduated from college, Daddy got back with Harley, got a boyfriend, invented a new type of missile..."

"Wait. What was that again?" He cut me off.

"I invented a new type of missile."

"Go back one."

"Daddy got back with Harley?"

"After that."

"Oh. I got a boyfriend."

"What! Who is it?"

"Ah." My face was turning red at this point. "His name is Billy. He's 16 and so cute."

His brow raises. "16? and you are?"

"Going to turn 14. It doesn't matter. It's a small age difference."

"That's not why. Where'd you meet him?"

"The park." Whoa. Why is he asking all these questions?

"Luna, you need to be careful!" He grabs my shoulders. "He may be some creep that wants to take advantage of you!" He started shaking me.

"Cameron! I-" Oi, I'm getting dizzy and then he wasn't there anymore. Someone punched him to the ground.

"Hey, hands off my girlfriend!" Billy says angrily. He was in normal form so it was goo but that's not the point now!

"Cameron!" I went to the angry Cameron who had blood on his mouth. "Billy! Why did you do that?"

"He was hurting you." Billy said in a pout. "I thought you were in danger."

I smiled at him. He is such a good guy. "Billy, this is Cameron. He was my temporary babysitter when my usual one was on a trip. He's just a friend."

"Oh." He became really guilty."I am so sorry." He pulled him up.

I looked in my bag and took out a napkin and gave it to him. Cameron looked at him as he was evaluating him. He then smiled.

"Nah, it's all right. Good to know you're serious about Luna here. She's like a little sister to me."

That reminds me Cameron's personality is very similar to Daddy's. Oh no.. I remember the first time Daddy met Billy. Daddy was in his natural state and since I already came clean to Billy about that, he wasn't that afraid. But Daddy tried his best and did many things that would have scared the average person to death. Oh the Cameron has ice powers...

He puts his hand out to Billy to shake and well of course Billy being so kind and polite took it, and half froze.

"Billy!" I screamed. His head was okay but everything else was in a block of ice. Other people noticed what was happening and ran away screaming.

Cameron looked at Billy. "Sorry, pal. But I have to do this, you know? For the family."

Billy looked exhausted by this. I on the other hand was furious. I took Cameron's arm and started squeezing it forcefully.

"Cameron, unfreeze him now. You do not want to make me angrier, do you?"

Cameron made a pout and face at me. "But.."

"No buts. Unfreeze him now. Daddy already interrogated and approved of him so do it now!"

He sighed and reluctantly did it. Billy shook off the remainder of ice and shivered a bit from the cold. I hugged him.

"Okay, now we run before the cops get here." I ordered and we ran a couple blocks away until we were safe. We breathed hard. "You..idiot!" I yelled at Cameron. "I am so sorry, Billy."

"It's okay. I am..used to it." He says, grinning at me. I smiled back and kicked Cameron.

He yelps slightly and then rolls his eyes at me. "I apologize too. I just want what's best for her. She's one of the only people that cares about me." He mutters.

Aw, how sweet but so stupid. He nearly got killed by Daddy and I just got him to stop and patched up Cameron's wounds. Now he treats me like family, isn't that great?

So we had to go our separate ways before they see us together and I waved him goodbye and then Billy and I went on our date.

So I went home and I got a huge surprise. He was there. Cammy that is. He was shaking hands with Daddy and smiling and it was creepy. They didn't notice me so I quickly back stepped and quietly closed the door. I ran around to the back of the house and entered through the kitchen. I tiptoed and hid behind Daddy's statue of himself and listened.

"So when can I move in?" Cameron asked Daddy.

"As soon as possible. It'll be good for Luna to have an actual person here when I'm away. I want you to be her guardian of sorts. Do you understand me?"

"Of course. I would do anything for her."

He smiles. "Good. You won't be like your father, right?"

The other nods."I cut all ties to him."

"Good. Now where is Luna? She should be home by now. That boyfriend of hers must be delaying her." Daddy sighs.

I quickly ran back into the kitchen, around and to the front door. I opened it. "I'm home!" I yelled short of breath.

Daddy squeezed me. "Did you run here?"

I looked around. "Yes? Why is Cammy here?"

"He's going to live here now. Since my cast is off now, I'm going to take a trip and I needed someone to watch over you."

"I have Brainiac. He's been watching me so far. Doing a good job I might add."

"Honey, I get this feeling he likes you more than me and hides secrets so this one here." He grabs him. "Will watch over you on his off time. Also he can be with you during meals. You won't be lonely"

I gave him an are-you-serious? look but sighed. It's just Daddy. "Okay, welcome to our home Cameron. Daddy did he tell you how he hurt himself?"

"Yeah, he said he got hit by a baseball."

I looked at Cameron and sighed in relief. "I'll show him to a room. You can start on dinner. What are we eating?"

"Meatloaf." He says all proudly but I looked at him skeptically.

"Animal right?"

"I'll make two of them." He says avoiding my question and going into the kitchen.

I then showed Cameron his room. It was the guest bedroom. My house has lots of rooms, mostly for storage used to have a cute guy with an arm missing until it was moved by a higher power to Asia. I then left him there and started to head downstairs. Next thing I know, I hear him screaming. I went back to see Scaley gnawing on him. I whistled Scaley over and he came huffing.

"It's okay. He's going to live with us now. Go downstairs and wait. Daddy is making mystery meatloaf. He didn't specify if it was animal or not."

He smiled. Mystery meat is his favorite food. He quickly went downstairs as I treated Cameron's arm.

"Sorry. Scaley doesn't like new people. Good thing you just got bitten. He ate the mailman before."

"What! Where'd you get him?" He yells in fear.

"Well, when I was about 5 or 6, I was playing and found a tunnel to the sewers. I ended up at another opening and got lost. Somehow I met Scaley who at the time was known as Killer Croc. He was much skinnier then. Well afterwards, when I wouldn't run away from and just stared at him. He didn't know what to do and brought me home. So I decided to hold onto him and told him he could stay here and leave whenever he wanted to. It's been almost a decade, well really 8 to 9 years? So yeah, he became family. He just leaves once in a while and comes home in a week. Oh and he's actually human." I finished bandaging up.

"He's what?!" He says, eyes bugging out.

"My pet. So don't do anything to him, as in icing him!"

"Fine..." He replies, pouting.

"Good boy. Now clean up a bit and then go to dinner. See ya."

I went downstairs to the kitchen. Scaley was lying on the floor, idly drooling as he looked at Daddy's cooking. He on the other hand was wearing a flower apron and his oven mitts, holding a tray of meatloaf. When I looked at it, it smelled great but there was something off.

"Luna, be a dear and set the table. Also go and put the vegetables in a bowl. We'll be having a feast tonight." He laughs maniacally and I did as he told.

Later, Cameron was there and we were ready for dinner. Scaley laid down next to me with his special bowl and I put a slice of meatloaf in his bowl. Daddy then put a slice of the smaller meatloaf on my plate. I have a feeling this is the real meatloaf, but at the same time I couldn't say anything. Oh well, if Cameron eats something with complete trust in my Daddy, good luck Cameron. I'm not going to spoil Daddy's fun.

Scaley ate happily. I ate whatever Daddy put on my plate which was a lot of vegetables. I like them but I like meat best.

So afterwards, Cameron helped Daddy wash the dishes and I told them I was going to my workshop in the basement/labyrinth. So I did to work on some work. I'm making something for a company called LexCorp. I'm making some kind of medication for them. Something to do with radioactive poisoning. I don't know exactly but I met him before. He's nice and didn't seem as crazy but he looked sick...Oh well. So I think I figured it out but need to do so many tests, but do people really need it? It's not like a lot of people have it. I wonder. If this actually works, maybe I can use it on Daddy?

I wonder he looked like before hi 'accident', he says it's not really an accident and Batman caused it, but lots of people say that. He also said he was really handsome and a lot of women would have killed to be with him but he chose Mommy. I wonder what she looks like? He doesn't have a picture of them. Actually, I don't really know a lot about her. He just told me she was beautiful and I look like her. He doesn't like talking about that time of his life, before he was the Joker. He hates it so much that I don't even have a definte last name. Billy never asked for one and Dick..I think the one given to the school was Tic? That is the last time I get Uncle Eddie to do paperwork. That's why some of my classmates thought that was a nickname. I'm not crazy. I'm perfectly normal.

What was I talking about again? Oh bother. The solution is turning purple. That's not good. Well gotta go. Until next time.

* * *

So I have a tumblr now. It's "Istillthinkthewordgroovyishi p" tumblr. com . If you send me questions I'll do little drabbles of this fic.

Please review.


	39. The Justice Trial

Dear Diary,

Today I'll be learning about the galatical judicial system by watching an actual trial. Why me? I mean if I wasn't so busy I'd be happy to watch but right now, I have to test some combat armor to see how well it works in action, then research more about radioactive poisoning since the only my medicine does is make one grow hair so maybe I cured baldness but it was only on lab rats and well they looked like walking toupee. I should probably test it on a human, maybe Daddy can get one for me. Oh and I firmly believe that the Reach is evil. Never ever trust aliens that Brainiac doesn't let near me. It's safer that way, but I kind want to dissect one...

Where was I again? Oh right outer space court. I really couldn't say no to him, especially since he's my infinite great-grandfather. Braniac and him tracked my lineage and he's on my mother's side. Maybe, I'm not certain for sure but there is one genetic anomaly in my DNA that matches his exactly so Grandpa Savage is definitely a blood relative. So one more family relative that makes 2. Great.

He's in outer space right now and brought a video camera and he hooked it up so I can watch it live.

I got a bowl of popcorn and went into the movie room. Braniac made it go on the big screen. So I started watching it, there were many aliens of all sizes and colors and at what I think is the judges table and there this pink blob like alien flailing about talking in English and there was the Justice League and Batsy?...

OH MY FREAKING GOD! BATSY?! But I thought that he was...gosh darn it. Holograms. They were probably faking it as a cover up here on Earth. Oh god.

Hold a second, did Superman just say he didn't understand the blob? But how could I..Brainiac.

"Brainiac! Did you do something to my head?"

"...I do not know what you are talking about."

"Brainiac! So if I get an MRI, nothing will show up?" I yelled acussingly.

"Well, maybe a mini universal translator located in the left temporal lobe."

"When did you do this?"

"When you were really young but since you don't often meet those that speak a different language, you just never noticed."

I can't believe..oh wait I can. "Did you do anything else to me?"

"...Sleep Mode Activated. Goodnight."

The sneaky..now I have to do a full checkup. I guess it is useful. Now to call Dick..

"Hi, Luna. This is not a good time."

"Well, telling you, your Dad is in space court and not doing well."

"Wait, how do you know this?" He asks me and then I heard him say. "Be careful guys."

"Are you on a mission?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's kinda on hush the hush."

A special news bulletin showed up in the corner of the screen. I used the remote to pull it up.

"There is an unidentified spaceship closing in on Earth. The Justice League is currently attacking the problem."

"Is it the Reach? Because I am fully prepared to help out in anyway. I even made a Brainiac scrambler."'

"No, not this time. Hold on to it. We might need it later." Dick says. "Anyways only magic works on them."

"I have that too. Lots of magical items. I got them as gifts."

"Who would give you such things?"

"A guy who likes me, please don't tell Billy."

"Okay, are any of them able to attack someone?"

"Yeah. I can bring them over if you'd want."

"I'll tell Alfred. Luna, I gotta go. Keep me updated of the trial and I'll see you later."

"Good luck." I hung up my cellphone.

So the guy who gave me all those magical items, well let's just say if I wasn't dating Billy, Daddy would definitely support this union. Of me and Karion...yeah that's right, a lord of chaos. I got no clue why he likes me so much but..it's kind of endearing. But my heart belongs to Billy of course.

I met Klarion when I was with Grandpa Savage. He was educating me on our family tree well the important parts of it that he knows and well Klarion just popped up with an adorable cat. I just calmly stared at him from the safety of Grandpa's back. He was spouting something about the Light and superheros and children. I don't remember. Then he saw me and well I don't remember what happened next. But the next time he saw me, he had a black eye and was really into me. Calling me a firecracker and his soul mate...I don't exactly know what I feel about him.

Anyways I need to finish watching this because I know for sure Grandpa Savage will quiz me on it. Good thing I got Brainiac recording it. Speaking of him, I'm still a bit peeved at him. Seriously who puts a device in a child's brain..Actually don't answer that.

So after I watched the trial. They stopped due to the heroes not agreeing with anything and Grandpa Savage said they won't pay a bribe and if they did, they would've have been released already. They won't nut I kinda want to help them, maybe? I don't know.

Hold a second. If I do, Dick will owe me. Like a major favor and if you include me giving these magical items too. Hehehe

I can get him to release Daddy into my custody. That'd help cut the Arkham time out. Yep, but how does one bribe an alien?

I'll worry about that later. Currently I'm gathering some of the stuff. A necklace to camouflage appearances, a what if mirror, a time bomb, what else is there? Oh making inanimate objects talk and control people jewel. I actually lost this at one point found it in a doll at Arkham. I liked the doll so I brought it home. Freaked out Daddy though, when he saw him. Then again I probably shouldn't have put him in a chair in the living room at night. It would freak out any sane man right?

So enough about that I snuck out using the back door. Cammy was watching T.V. and well I think he was asleep. My visit will be very quick and he won't even notice I'm gone.

Off I went to Wayne Manor, looks like Alfred was expecting me.

"Hello, Ms. Luna. Master Richard already filled me in on the details. May I offer you a beverage?" He asked. When I see him, I kind of want a butler but then again I have Brainiac and he also gives me full disclosure.

I was supposed to do something else but I don't remember. I gave Alfred the bag of items, told him to be careful with it, and went home. Cammy was still sleeping on the couch. I look at him. I kind of should wake him up but at the same time I don't want to. Well if he wants to sleep in public, it is not my fault if Daddy does anything to him. I just put a blanket on him and turned off the T.V.

Then I went upstairs to go to bed. I'm tired and I did my exercise for the week from walking to and from Wayne Manor. Scaley was already on my bed sleeping. I climbed in and hugged him and fell asleep.

The next morning, Cameron had permanent marker all over his face and was draped in a bacon dress. Daddy unleashed Bud and Lou on him. I wonder if Cammy regrets living here?


	40. Time Machine?

Dear Diary,

I've been stuck in the basement for a few weeks...

On my own accord. I have so much work that I just locked myself in here, texted and emailed my contacts that I'll be unavailable and just stayed in here. Daddy is off who knows where. I should probably sleep a bit-...

I'm back. I just dozed off a bit. According to the clock a few hours. I'm almost done with the last bit of the thing. Yeah I don't know what to call it but it'll be awesome.

This is what the thing does. I used a lot of aspects from my childhood.

It can use a lot of nerve gas to weed out the intruders then combined with water spurts and then the electric shocks, it will kill any intruders. It's a security system device. It has all kind of sensors. I've put so much work into this, then I give to Cadmus and then they test it and if it's good, I'll patent it and make a butt load of legal money! Everything revolves around money!

That's what Uncle Eddie says sometimes during loopy times. I think I'm having one right now. I need to get out of here! I scrambled out of there and used the elevator. Yeah it is that huge and took the stairs up to the door and got out. I was confronted by a pile of mail neatly organized.

"Brainiac what happened since I was in there? And thank you for the food via dumbwaiter." I called out.

Brainiac's TV screen came out and and approached me.

"Your welcome. I paid the bills, shredded junk mail, and there was an important message from Vandal Savage." He used his robotic arm and handed it to me.

"Grandpa?" I looked at the letter.

_Sweetheart, i didn't damage your boyfriend too badly. Also you can do better. Love you. Savage._

"What the hell? What does that mean?" I shouted in confusion. "Brainiac, phone!" I put my hand out and he gave me my cellphone.

I immediately called Billy. He picked up but it was Captain Marvel's voice that came ringing.

"Hello, Luns?"

"Are you okay?Where are you?"

"I missed you too. I'm fine just scuffed up. I'm at the Justice League." He says.

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I missed you too and I'll be right there." I said and got my jacket and went back down to use the zeta tubes.

"What? Luna, you don't..."

I was already calibrating the system to beam me up to space station.

"Billy, I am your girlfriend and I love you a lot so let me do this. I'll be right there. Tell them not to shoot me, it already happened before." I told him desperately.

"Okay, then I'll be right there waiting for you. I love you too." I can seriously hear him smile. I can feel myself blushing.

"Okay, see you then." I ended the call and went through it.

"Recognized A04 Luna Tic."

"The heck?" Someone expressed and that was the first thing I heard. Thank God it's not the first thing I saw. There was Billy, bandaged up but probably all healed but still...

I immediately went to hug him and then freaked out about his head.

"Oh my god, your head. Are you sure you're okay? Who did this to you? I will kill him."

Then he started laughing at me. Why is he laughing, I'm seriously worried about him. He hugged me even tighter. "I really missed you."

He started to kiss me on the side of the head and dear God I missed it.

There was loud coughing and gapes and chuckling..Wait chuckling I know that chuckling!

I looked over and there was Dick with the rest of his team. Oh and Barbara yeah! Oh and there's Batsy and his team and oh no.

This is the part where I bury myself in my boyfriend's massive chest.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" I felt some presence invading our personal bubble.

"Ese, come back!" Someone else called out.

I took a chance and looked and that kid's eyes widened so much that I only saw eye. He immediately ran like really fast back.

I can hear them whispering.

"That's..that's!" He was whispering rather loudly.

"Shh. Calm down."

"But that's the Light!"

What? That organization Grandpa is a part of?

"What do you mean?" Another voice joins in.

"During my time, she is the symbol of the Light!"

I unburied myself. "What? I am not." I blurted out.

Oh god, I regretted it instantly. Everyone was staring at me, suspiciously except the ones that really knew me and that was about 3 people at most.

"Let's take this conversation elsewhere." Dick said and took part of his team, and me and Billy into a separate area. I just stayed with him, embarrassed to the extreme. If I could I would just make a giant bubble and me and Billy can be alone.

"Okay, I will point at who wants talk. If you want to talk just raise your hand. This way no conflict, okay?"

We all agreed and I still don't like this. It's just foreboding to something worse.

"Okay, Impulse, what did you mean? Luna is the symbol of the Light?" Dick asks him.

"In my time, she was the symbol of the Light. She was called the Light. She was the ruler with Vandal Savage and she looks like she's only 20. How can you exist now?" The guy called Impulse pointed at me. "How could you destroy so much?"

I couldn't understand what was going on so I raised my hand. Dick pointed at me so I could speak.

"What do you mean by time? And I'm only 13 right now, so I'm very confused."

"Luna, Impulse here is from the future about 40 years into." Dick explains.

"Oh." then it hit me. "What? Time travel. That is so fascinating. How'd you get here? Some kind of machine?" I immediately went close to him.

"Yes, a machine but it's broken." He seemed a bit taken back. Oh well.

"Show it to me and I can fix it."

"Ah, not trusting the Light." He said.

"Oh please, my Daddy would never let me do any villainy, same with Grandpa. Now let me the see your time machine." I guess I was being too assertive because Billy picked me up and walked a bit farther away and me down and he held my hand.

Now Dick got confused. "Wait the Joker wouldn't want you to go into villainy? and do you mean Grandpa as in the commissioner?"

"Grandpa as in Savage. He is my ancestor and Daddy is weird. My whole family is. None of them want me to go into the business. They are perfectly fine if the security systems I design injure or maybe kill them in some way." I explain.

They gasp at what I say. Maybe I should leave and just stay in the basement again. Then Billy said "Oh."

It wasn't a good 'Oh' and that mean Grandpa did something and that meant..."Did Vandal Savage hurt you?" I asked Billy.

He looked away and it made a lot of sense. "He hurt you didn't he?"

I was in a blinding rage and if Billy wasn't holding onto me, I would've shunned and scolded Grandpa. I could knock him out but that might put a strain in our relationship.

"What's this?"

I looked and Billy had the letter! It must have fallen out of my pocket!

"Give that back!" I went to get it but then he pulled it up over his head. Curse my height!

"Why? It's nothing..." Oh no he's reading it.

"Honey?" I became increasingly concerned. His face hardened and then he suddenly nods.

"Okay. Let's go after him." He started to pull me with him. I was happy this is a sign of a healthy relationship. First they'll hold you back then they will help you murder someone. Unfortunately, Dick is what you call the friend that will tell you not to do it, the reasonable one, 'the conscious' Groan

"You shouldn't do it." He says. "Either way he can't die."

We stopped. Billy and I looked at each other and we knew. We sigh. We pout and sulk. What a great couple, right?

"Luna, do you know anything about the Light?" Dick asks me as he went close to me.

"Hmm?" I raised my eyebrow. I shrug. "I don't know. I told you my family doesn't want me in the business. I just know that Grandpa named it after me. He calls me that you know his light. Oh and everyone in that group is on it for their own benefit. That's the rule, never do anything unless it benefits you." I put my head on Billy's arm. "I don't know why I would ever do something like that. I would probably only do that for revenge but what could they take from me that would drive me cra-"

Oh no. I looked at Billy and then I got scared. I detached myself from, maneuvered around Dick and headed for Impulse. I grabbed him by his outfit.

"Tell me this. Is Captain Marvel still alive?"

"Uh, um well." He seemed real nervous and started looking to his teammates and then suddenly I was grabbed away from them by Dick and Billy. They looked at me in extreme worry and the others in extreme anger.

I don't really know what happened next but afterwards I calmed down immensely. I took a mild sedative. I wonder how they got into my bag. I'm in some kind of room with a bed. It's so soft and fluffy. It feels so good on my face then someone came in. Oh it's Billy. I hugged him. His muscles are so nice and firm.

"Are you feeling better, Luna?"

"Yep, just dandy." I kissed a cheek and kept kissing him. I nuzzled into his neck.

"Did you take anything?" He says all cutely and I started kissing his beautiful lips.

"Just a minor sedative. I'm really sorry about everything. If anything happens to you, I don't what I'll do." I held onto him.

"What?" He asked like he was confused. Why would he?

I started to play with his hair. It's so soft. "Because it is possible of me going psycho in a fit of revenge, that's a how a lot of my family started out you know?"

He looked scared. I don't understand.

"Luna, I'm going to take you home, okay? Forget about what happened here." He said, all serious.

I shrugged and hugged him tighter. "Okay."

He carried me and then went back to the portal. I think I fell asleep at one point because I woke up in my bed. My head hurts. What happened? It's too hard to think.

"Pain killers." Brainiac hands to me and a cup of water.

I took them and then had a thought. "Brainiac, how did I get here? Did Captain Marvel bring me here? Also did you put medicine in my bag?"

"Your boyfriend did bring you here in his superhero form. You should tell him not to do that due to the fact it might upset your Father. Also yes I did. There was a probability of you having a temper tantrum or the need to knock someone else out."

"Oh." He knows me so well. Brainiac is like my mother. No he is my mother, in the caregiver definition anyway. "Brainiac, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how to make a time machine?"

"...A time machine? Why would you want to make such a thing?"

"There is a hero. He recognized me but not the current me. He's from the future and he says I become 'The Light' an evil villaness. And Grandpa Savage..is always beside me. I told him I would never be like that but...then I thought. Billy, he may...I asked him you know, if he was still alive. He didn't say anything." I became quiet after that. It was just so heart breaking even thinking about that.

"Hmm. Time machines are a bit tricky and not exactly safe to test but I might have something similar." He goes away for a bit and comes back with a blueprint he probably just drew out. "This is a portal to see different time periods. I never actually made but we might be able to."

I nod at him. "Yes." I feel like I'm forgetting something important.. I frown and think hard. Ah I know..Grandpa... "Can you also keep an eye on Billy on both of his forms? He read the letter and he might try something against Grandpa Savage."

"..Fine. Humans are such weak creatures, constantly ruled by emotions. It is better if I were to spare humanity from themselves by eradicating the entire population."

"Even me?"

"...Go back to sleep. I'll awake after I have deemed your vital signs stable enough." Ah he avoided the question and he went off.

I hope from the bottom of heart Billy doesn't do anything. I'll even hope to somebody that Grandpa Savage doesn't do anything that'll make me hate him, even more.

* * *

Please review. If you want to, you can request a villain or hero to show up and I'll write them a minor or major part in here.


	41. The End?

Dear Diary,

I give up on everything. I will just stay in my house forever and never ever leave. I...

Why...Why did he break up with me?

Is something wrong with me? My family?

Really? He didn't say anything about it before.

I thought everything was good, but maybe I wasn't enough.

...

I hate my life. I'll just delve myself into my work then I don't need anyone but myself.

The time machine...if I make it and see what happens maybe I can fix it. At least a portal.

I have the blueprints. I'll just keep working and consult with Professor Ivo and Brainiac and it'll work.

It's been about a month. I have been working vigorously. I have insomnia but it was worth it. I finished it. A working portal to the future. Now sleep_

* * *

_"Huh." The Joker smiled seeing his daughter finally asleep. He puts a blanket over her and saw her sleeping on something. He pulled it out and chuckled until he started reading it. He was startled at the last entry and he frowned in disapproval."He broke up with her? This explains why she's like this. At least it isn't puberty, maybe." He pondered if he should read the other entries. He shook his head and closed her diary and placed it next to her and kissed her head. "Don't worry, Luna. I'll find you a better man." He then looked at her invention. "What is this?" He peered through it and saw a world of destruction. "...Okay, I'll pretend I never saw that. See you later, folks."  
_

* * *

How long have I been asleep? Ack, the portal. I quickly looked through it and checked the date of the time. Seriously why did I put a BC button on it? I looked through it and it was the time right after the dinosaurs. Okay fast-foward to about 20 years from now? or was it like 40? I'll just do 40.

I typed everything in and watched how it finally stopped.

That life, the boy described. That's definitely me older. Could I really cause this? I couldn't believe it because I would never do this. Grandpa and some other people I know could and would but not me.

I..I..I just shut it off. I can't bear to see it anymore. Sleep. I need to sleep some more. It's time to just stop. Stop my madness before I become like that. Daddy..Daddy.. like him..I can't turn into him. He even said not to, pleaded not to. I..I need some air.

I got out of there and went up the stairs and saw Daddy talking to someone. It was Klarion, the supposed demon who keeps giving me presents. He's a good guy but kind of weird. I just know he likes me a lot. He also calls himself Klarion the witch boy, but he's not really a boy because I know for sure, he's much older than me.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Klarion. " I said to them and they stopped talking. Klarion walked over to me taking my hand and kissing it, bowing slightly.

"Hello, my dear." He said smiling widely. "Your dear father told me of your sadness. If you would like, I could do something about him."

I am so fed up and tired. I just shook my head. "No, it's okay. Where's Teekl?" I asked looking for the cat as a sense of comfort. I found him on the sofa and I went to him. I picked him up and hugged him. He was so nice and soft.

"No fair! Why does Teekl get a hug?" Klarion started to whine. It was starting to hurt my head, so I walked next to him and kissed him on the cheek. That made him shut up.

I sat down and rocked back and forth. This is definitely the greatest comfort ever. I can't handle any stress. Maybe I should go to a resort spa or a trip to a cabin in the woods or some kind of vacation. Something different and not stressing.

"Hey." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Klarion looking worried. I don't know why he would be. Unless he could read minds, then Klarion is big butthead.

He huffed at me and started to have a blank look and a huge grin. "Do you want to come home with me?"

"..." Did he just ask me? The next thing I know Daddy is gripping him from his clothes with his almost pressing Klarion's. I've never seen him so angry.

"What do you mean, boy?" Daddy spat at him with fury in his eyes. He pulled out a real gun out and put it against Klarion's skull. I was freaking out but Klarion was calm. He just smiled nervously and swallowed.

"I meant wouldn't it be nice to have Luna away from all the stress of this world and have a nice vacation in my realm?" So that's what he meant...I think. There was something off about this whole thing. Daddy shook his head at him.

"My little princess being alone with you? I don't think so."

A vacation sounds so nice though and Klarion never did anything to harm me. Hmmm...well I always did want to see where he's from.

"Stop it, Daddy." I ordered him and he looked at me bewildered.

"But sweetie..."

"I..I want to go with Klarion."

"Absolutely n-"

"I'll be happier." I cut him off. I took a deep breath and carefully chose my words. "My breakup..ended badly. I know that and I believe that it was my fault."

"No, that's not-" Daddy tried to retort. He was worried and I understood that.

I cannot blame my problems on anyone else except me. He dumped me. I'm depressed by it and I still love him that it hurts my heart every time I think of him but I need to keep going. Locking myself in my room is not productive at all and Brainiac may have run out of ways to coax me out.

"It was." I closed my eyes to take another deep breath and looked at him with determination. "Let me go with Klarion. Look at him. Would he do anything to hurt me?"

He looked and Klarion shook his head fiercely . Daddy took one hard look at him and let him go.

"You better take care of her or else .." He pointed the gun at Klarion's private area. "this will hurt you more than it hurts me and trust me I won't hesitate to do it."

Wow, Daddy can be brutal, but then again... Wait I need to get my stuff together. I should pack for an indefinite amount of time.

I'll see you later because there is a chance I may not come back. You have been a great audience and I will see you in a time not dictated by anything. I believe that we will meet when I am truly over heartbreak. Until goodbye until we meet again.

Also to Brainiac who keeps this archive, I love you, whether you feel this emotion for me. You have put up with me since I was young. Please watch over my family even if out of obligation for me. Watch that my father takes his medication and not blow up the house. And to feed the hyenas. Farewell.

* * *

I'm going to put on hiatus until I figure out what to do with this.


End file.
